The Crimson Reaper (Story Continues in Coming Sequel)
by kyochanchi
Summary: Ruby has turned into a psychotic girl due to her loneliness and guilt. Starts off back when the moment that changed her happens, then it goes into present time, where she is 21. The writing style gets better as it goes along, so power through chapter 1 until I can fix it. This is a Multi-Genre Psychological with ups and downs on emotions. Will fix the typo'd chapters sometime soon.
1. Chapter 1

This Ruby is an adult (Adult as in, 21, in the series currently she is 15, so 6 years following after current events). She has suffered from friends deaths to other traumatic things she has endured. She isnt the same girl she once was. She is on her own, she seperated herself from her friends, as she sees herself as too dangerous to be around them, those who are left. She has a torn outfit, battle scars, blood splattered on various parts of her outfit and her skin. she doesnt clean or fix her outfit as she remembers every painful memory associated. She is a killer, a psychopath, she feels nothing unless shes killing something, she is a huntress still, but a very "effeciant" and brutal one. She hunts more than just Grimm. to satiate her lusts from loneliness and abandonement she suffers from, she hunts coherent human or faunus whenever her lust becomes too strong.

She hunts at night, and hides during the day. See she used to try living among her friends and live a normal life, but her loneliness and eternal feelings of abandonement became so strong she released her inner demons and she attacked her best friend, quite feircely she ripped their clothes apart with her nails and tore her skin heavily leaving scars, as they did back in defense (that is where some of her scars come from).

You see what caused the attack on her best friend was they were alone, she tried to convey her feelings for her, but her best friend Weiss wasnt direct like her, even if she did love her back, she couldnt say it, she was too emberrased by her own emotions. Ruby took it as rejection, due to so much rejection before, and she snapped, and tackled her to the ground and started clawing at her clothes ripping them to shreds, she scratched weiss's face and after weiss demanded she stoo and she didnt, she scratched her back and slapped her causing runy to bleed, this threw ruby into a fit of adrenaline rush and fury, she started punching and slapping weiss back screaming she loved her and she would see her dead than be without her, weiss was flabbergasted and couldnt speak but tried to defend herself, it was all she could do, ruby grabbed weiss's sword and tried to stab her but weiss froze her hand in place, she angrily glared at ruby who couldnt move, she kisses ruby and told her she loved her but she needed to calm down and how could she expect her to love or be with her with how she behaved. Ruby screamed as loud as possible then, her aura shattering the ice around her and she reached forward and ripped out weiss's right eye with her bare hands. Weiss shrilled and screamed before passing out, Ruby took her eye and placed it in weiss's pouch she had on a sash around her waiste, ruby then took the sash and tied it around herself above her own belt.

Ruby then crouched down looking at weiss, she moved her body to lay on her back and she felt Wriss's bare chest that was only covered by a few shreds of what remained of her clothing.

Ruby then touched her head with another hand and leaned down and kissed her while she fondled her small breasts and and said "I love you, and You are mine now, and forever. if you live, come find me, if you dont, everyone, will suffer as you have, but worse, so come, come to me my love, I'll be waiting, while the world turns colder than you".

She walked over to her dresser in their bedroom, and opened a drawer, revealing a sword, Penny's. She walked over to Weiss, and carved her name "Ruby Rose" into Weiss's stomache with the sword. She stood up after this and licked the sword clean of her blood. she folded the sword up and tucked it away in her clothing. she grabbed her crescent rose, opened it up, cut part of her arm and let the blood drip onto weiss's head, staining her hair. After enough streaks of blood were in her hair, ruby made a tournequit from some of the remnants of weiss's clothing. She walked back over to the dresser, she grabbed a peice of paper and a red pen and wrote something on it, and set it beside weiss's body. Ruby then walked out of the room, leaving the door open for all to see.

After that, Ruby was seen by CoCo and Velvet who saw she had blood on her and bandaged arm they worriedly scurried to her and asked her what happened, she shrugged them off and kept walking, but before getting too far she turned around slowly and said to them in a malevolent tone "You will soon know", she turned back around and walked away. Very confused, scared, and worried Coco and Velvet decided not to chase her but instead go looking for her teammates. They found Blake in the courtyard and asked her if she knew anything, she shook her head but set her book down and got serious when she heard them say she was covered in blood and scratches. Blake joiked them to try to find anyone who had seen them, they found Neon and Yang who were fighting, over what else but Neon had chastised yang about her chest. Blake and Coco stopped their querral getting between them. Coco and Velvet informed them of what was going on. Neither of them had seen Ruby. Yang had said Ruby was supposed to be with Weiss, which raised more questions and worry. Yang thought everyone should split up to find them. At that moment Jaune, Nora and Rem appeared, listening in on things they looked worried too and offered their help. Everyoe split into groups of two, Coco and Nora, Jaune and Ren, Neon and Velvet, blake and yang, and off in the distance Sun saw them gathered, and looking in a hurry as they all rushed off, he decided to follow blake and yang.

Everyone looked everywhere, even on the forest some. Sun while following Blake and Yang, happened to see Ruby walking toward the emerald forest. He saw her covered in blood and dragging a faunus behind her who was struggling to get free, who had blood and scratches all over their face. Sun freaked out and looked around seeing yang and blake had dissappeared. He rushed back to their bedroom looking for them, at the very same moment Neon and Velvet went to Team RWBY's bedroom, both parties walked into the horrific scene at the same time, first looking at eachother then down, then back at eachother with horror in their eyes. Reacting quickly Velvet ran, she ran fast, she found Nora and Coco and in a rush of words couldnt talk staright, coco couldnt understand ger fast speech but Nora did, Nora freaked and sped off, she came back in almost a flash, sprnting with ozpin, port, oobleck and glynda with her. Velvet quickly nodded at them as they asked where the incident is. They rushed toward team RWBY's bedroom, Yang and Blake saw them running along the way, and they quickly followed assuming bad news. But nothing prepared anyone for the carnage they saw, Most were shocked, others (ozpin and oobleck) were not showing shock, instead they were showing they were thinking, trying to contemplate what happened, then ozpin saw Neon holding a peice of paper and tears rolling down her cheeks. Ozpin asked to see it, she handed it to him sniffling. Glynda summond her semblance working to try and heal Weiss, then noticing her blodied stomache had writing carved into it. As she saw this Ozpin was reading the paper which said,

"If you are reading this, you have found the body of my loved one. You know by now as well if you have examined her body who I am. She is not to die, if she dies, all will suffer a pain worse than that of the tournament. See to it that she lives, oh and, when she comes to, tell her Ruby said, "Remember everything"".

Glynda looks back and starts to speak but Ozpin says, "Yes, I know it was her" everyone looks at Blake and Yang who are in tears. Yang is making a fist and Blake looks like she about to explode with fury. Oobleck address's them "Girls, it is alright to feel anger, resentment, pain, sorrow, for your friend, and your sister. We don't know what caused our fellow huntress to do this, but, we must deal with what is right in front of us, we must save miss schnee before it is too late, she needs your strength, if she is to pull through."

They both nod and release their anger and sniffle, trying to be tough, they both walk up to weiss and touch her, as they start to cry heavily and hug her. Glynda tries to push them away from her but Port and Ozpin shake their heads at her, she sighingly allows them to continue to hold her as she tries to heal the damage.

Three days later, Weiss awakes in the hospital, her missing eye is bandaged up, her scars patched up, and she feels down touching the scar, Ruby left, she jumps slightly, and Neon soeaks up softly to her, "They couldnt fix that scar, it was too deep and inflicted strong. (she stands up and walks over to weiss) the doctors said you'll recover, but...you will never be able to see but out of the one eye, the scars sh..."

Yang appears behind her and touches her shoulder, stopping her from talking.

"Weiss, I'm...I'm sorry we weren't there...I'm sorry she did this...to you..." Yang sorroefully exclaimed to weiss.

Weiss looked at them both, she spoke softly, "It's ok. Ruby...did she...where is she?"

Ozpin standing in the doorway of the room speaks walking in as nora yawns waking up.

"She is gone, she ran away, and according to witness's that saw her leaving the academy, you werent her only victum. We don't know what caused this but There was somethong Ruby left for you, besides that scar."

Weiss looked hopeful and her mouth opened slightly in suprise as she spoke weakly, "Wh-what was it?"

Ozpin told her, " She wrote a note, in it she said to tell you, Remember everything".

Weiss looked down, she thought hard for a moment, then with silence in the room, it came back to her, Ruby's words shebsaid to her when she lay unconscious, Weiss gets into a fetal position and starts rocking looking horrified. Ozpin looks at her wanting to know, Blake speaks up, "What did she say to you", knowing it was something she heard not something ruby did.

Weiss very nervously said "She...she...she...s-said to me...

(as this is being spoken, it is being spoken in Ruby's voice as well, and it transitions from weiss, to Ruby, as an adult, in her mind remembering what she said to her)

"I love you, and You are mine now, and forever. if you live, come find me, if you dont, everyone, will suffer as you have, but worse. So come, come to me my love, I'll be waiting, while the world turns colder than you".

Ruby looks up, after rememebring that moment, she stares at the night sky, and the full moon. She hears beowolfs, and a scream from someone in the forest, she looks down below the cliff she is on. She says this "I am their savior, their lover, their executioner. I will savor every life I save, when I take it for my own." She leaps down off the cliff and the sound of a beowold dying is heard, cries of joy from a person, then, "what...No! NO!...NOOOOO!" and shrill bloody screams and blood splatter, as the camera angle then lowers fast to the bottom of the cliff, where its stained in blood, and a body lay on the ground, cut by a sword, and Ruby stands there, with the body and cliff wall behind her, covered in blood. all that can be made out clearly, is her teeth as she smiles and licks her lips, she leaps forward and darkness falls on the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the current time set 6 years after the event of Pyrrah's death.

Weiss, and Jaune are walking around Vale together on a stroll, not saying much to eachother but they see police at a hotel. there's tape everywhere and scared residents lurking around.

Weiss walks up to one of the policemen and asks what happened, one officer gets snippy with her and tells her off, the officer in charge recognizes her as a Schnee and aplogizes for the officer's rudeness. He tells her and Jaune that in the early morning hours a girl was murdered, no one heard anything except a nearby neighbor who heard a swift breeze that they assume was the assailant hurrying away.

Weiss responded, "Is the scene still untouched?"

The officer replied with "Yes, body is still as it was found, we only recently arrived on scene."

Weiss then said, "My friend and I would like to lend our assistance to you."

Jaune squeemishly responded "WHAT!? WE!?"

"Yes, WE, would" Weiss retaliated.

The officer looked at them seriously for a moment, "I am not against having a Schnee help us, or any company they deem valuable, but we have no clues, we cant figure anything out about it. (he gestures at the two of them to come closer, he whispers to them) I could lose my positiom for telling anyone this but this isnt the first case like this, we've got a serial murderer in our town, they pop up sporadically, everyone wants to think there's a wild grimm or some theif just breaking in, but ive gone over my notes, this is all tied together. (he leans bsck and speaks normal) Miss Schnee if you and Your company wish to assist us, you may examine the crime scene, however, I must warn you, it is, not pretty."

Weiss confidently responds, "I have suffered through worse than I could ever see." She looks down at her stomache and looks back up at him with very stern eyes. He nods acknowledging her words and leads them forward.

"You guys dont need me right? Okay im just gonna..." Jaune said, before being interrupted and grabbed by weiss.

"No, we are to protect the people, our service is more than just defeating monsters, we must face the monsters of our own society. If we do not, grimm will grow stronger, and our duty will become life, or death." She drags hom with her as the lead officer leads them into the building.

The building is dark, and empty. The air feels damp, and dreary. The lighting is minimal. As they proceed through the building various policeman nod them through checkpoints. A policeman stops them as they turn onto a hall from the stairs. He looks at Weiss who looks determined, and Jaune who looks quite freightened.

"Miss Schnee? And a Friend? Are you sure theyre up for seeing this? We found another body you know." The Officer stopling them said.

"We can handle ourselves. Any relation to the first?" Weiss exclaimed and asked.

"No, no relation M'am, this case is baffling, inconsistant patterns of attack, other than the brutallity being just sickening. I wont lie to you, I've worked as a policeman for over 10 years, and after everythibg I've seen whatever is going on, I've never seen something so grusome and horrible." The officer exclaims.

"My partner here believes the same thing I do, someone is causing all of this." The Officer in charge tells them.

"How many...have occured before today?" Jaune asks curiously.

"To be honest, It's nearing it's two hundredth victum. The first that we beelive was part of this pattern was about 4 or 5 years ago." The partner told them.

"It started off with weaker individuals, but we have more recently started noticing strong individuals who have or are attending the academy. More frequently A Faunus will be the victum. But due to the natures of the incidents, no one can make any clear cases on whats happening. so most of our superiors just want to rule it as a grimm attack." The In charge officer explains.

"That's why We've been dispatched to the city more!" Jaune realizes.

"Yes, but, as you have seen, there are no grimm problems in our city. People think its safe, many murders are covered up with a story of a missing person, or something stolen, or a runaway being caught. When the city is covered in darkness by a bloodthirsty psychopath. We don't understand our superiors reasonings, why they are dismissing evidence. It just doesm't feel right." The officer in charge confess's.

"It is because they fear, as much as the populace does, if they deny their fears, grimm will not become a problem, and if their fears get worse, grimm will come, and the hunters/huntress's will take care of the small amount, proving what they are making everyone beleive. It's simple." Weiss tells.

"I suppose that does make sense, doesn't mean we can ignore a killer, we have to protect this city." The Partner exclaims.

"At any rate, let us show them." The offcer in charge says as his partner nods and they lead them to the first found victam.

Jaune nearly screams at the sight of it. Weiss walks into the room being careful not to touch anything too much, she walks right up to the body and kneels down examining it.

"chest cut open with a cross shape, legs broken, probably to ensure the victam couldnt get away. wait..." Weiss notices a way the victams mouth is open slightly, she toiches it and opens the victams mouth with her fingers.

"D-dont Touch that! Why would!..." Jaune is stopped by the officers and they let weiss do as she wishes. Weiss Notices what she thought looked funny.

"Uh...You said no one has removed anything from this scene correct?" Weiss asks,

The officers nod, "Yes that is correct".

Weiss brushes the girls hair, noticing, there is blood stained on it. She looks up at her own hair and sighs, then stand up and turns to face them.

"Firstly, this girl's tongue has been cut out, it not there, Im not...about to go digging inside this girls wounds. If the shock from the wounds and lacerations didnt kill her, the blood loss did. Now, let me see..." Weiss walks over to the window where it has been smashed and glass is all over the ground outside and a small teail of blood in on the windowsill. She nods and turns around. "Show me the other victam, jaune and sir in charge? please examine this room thoroughly, and be sure to check for any exits other than this window. Your partner and I shall examine the next room."

"Yes m'am!" The partner acknowlesges and leads her our, meanwhile Jaune looks around the room in a very careful mannor peeking at everything except the body.

The partner leads her down the hall, and to the upper floor. "Please tell me all you can about these victum's", weiss asks while theyre walking.

"Y-yes! First you saw is a girl, is 16, a prominant student at her school, her name..", he is interrupted,

"I dont need name's, just give me details on them." She demands.

"Y-yes! The victam you are about to see was aged somewhere from 16-19, we have yet to discover their identity is unknown, the only way we know its a female is their well..."

they step into the room, the air filling the room is heavy, she sees a blood trail going into the bathroom, and she walks into there, seeing a naked body in pieces, her arms and legs are ripped apart on the floor, and shes been split in two at her stomache in the bathtub. Weiss stares thoroughly at her, seeing the expression on the girls face, which said only two things "Suprise, and horror". She walked up to the body and crouched down, immdiately opened the girls mouth, seeing the tongue was there still. She looked at the girls head seeing streaks of blood in her hair in a similar fashion to the other victum however. she stood up and walked to the window, which was open, and not shattered.

"This girl was...(she looked down out the window ajd saw hauje and the officer in charge looking down at thw ground) Jaune, and Officer, come up here, now." Suprised to see it im the room directly above them, they hurried up and she asked them all over to the window, she pointed down at the window sill below.

"Look at the blood pattern, its not going dowm, its going up, the glass on the ground also has no blood on it if you look down there. What happened here is, the girl in the bathtub in here was the first victum, however, she wasnt in this room previously, thats why no one knows her name, she wasnt supposed to be here. Whatever she was doing, she was walking late last night. And someone, noticed her, and attacked her. If you look at the sidewalk down there you can make out skid marks, as if someone was in a hurry, leading toward this side of the building. You wouldnt think ot had anything to do with what happened, but it does. Someone was nearing the scene where this girl was getting assaulted. our assailant saw an open window and a dark room and hurried toward the building, holding onto her victam. The girl below this room, unfortunately saw this assailant scale the building and saw her kidnapling someone, she used a nearby sharp object to stab the attacker and shatter the glass the assailant was walking on on her window, Thos casued the attacker to slip, and have the sharp object and the glass go deeper, they were probably too frantic and hurrying to get to the dark room to think, and rushed up, leaving a trail of blood. then they proceded to attack the victam, the victam struggled, but they were attacked with a sword, as their cuts employ, a very sharp one. The blood trail from her to the bathroom is a mixture of our victum's, and our attackers. Checking the blood would have been key, but, the window was left open, and we trapsed througu here, the blood is too contaminated, to the murderer's plan. Now, as for the other victam, they were looking up after silence fell, looking for the two, they saw the blood trail going up and heard a scurry on the floor above her previouslt, too afraid to help. She finally mustered enough courage to look, and decided to leap through sneakily how the attacker did, up after them. However, the attacker was standing on the window sill above and saw them, their fate was sealed then. They were attacked, and their tongue cut out so they coulsnt scream. However, whwre it went, the pattern...i think...The attacker kissed her and ripped it out with her teeth...As grusome as it is to say..they could have..."

"Eattin it" The officers partner guesses. Weiss nods and jaune runs to the bathroom to throw up, then screams seeing the dead body, and throws up more.

Weiss explains somethijg wlse as jaune walks back out a few moments later, "the killer, mimiced some incidents, I have an idea...I don't want to say but...It could be her" she looks back at Jaune as a gust of wind rushes through the room.

"Her? You mean!?..." he says suprised but afraid.

"Yes (she looks down at her stomache then back up at the officers) officers, give me your reports on the case files of all the victums you can. Immediately!" she demnaded.

They both looked at eachother and with curious interest modded and lead her outside of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene is dark, its night time, looking across the city from atop a building. It slowly opens more revealing our hooded Dark Blood Rose Ruby, with a more sinister feeling than the previous time we saw her.

"From Dust you were born. From Dust You gained strength, From Dust you turned to ashes, and From ash you shall return to dust. I regret your death, but I am not dead, not yet, I will show them the pain, the life they took from me, The hole they created, the creature they created. I am no grimm, I am Ruby, Blood Rose Ruby, and with my dead best friends Sword, I shall carve my hatred and move into all those who would reject me. (she lowers her head and speaks even darker) For until someone loves me back, I will force my love, and ownership upon them, even in death, their lives are mine, their blood satiate's my heart, until I find the one. (she motices a faunus boy walking alone in the night, she crouches down kneeling and licking her lips watching him) and I will feed until Someone feeds on my soul."

She leaps down off of the building and lurks in the shadows following the boy. When he arrives down a dark alley, she smiles and takes the oppertunity, and jumps in and attacks him, without a single warning, the boys weak aura stands no chance against hers, she tackles him and immediately thrusts tape over his mout and pins him down, and whispers in a serious tone to him, "If you dont want to die painfully, you'll let me do as I wish with you."

The boy scaredly shakes and stares, he tries to get free and her face gets a strong angry look. He then stops struggling and releases his aura and nods at her. She smirks at him and leans down and removss the tape and kisses him, as she does that, she rubs his arm and tickles going down it, he squirms but relaxes, as his eyes shut, she stop kissing him, and stares down, and quicker than could be seen, her right hand goes down and grips his lower, so tightly that he starts to get uncomfortable, she thrn smirks, eyes wide open and she bites down hard on his neck fast, and hard. she unzips his pants and her fingers go in and scratch at his lower, then diggs her nails in as ger bite gets even harder making him bleed, she tries to scream, she moves her head fast and kisses him. she forces her weight into him as she strokes him removing her claws. The boy nervously afraid of what to do sits there blushing, she stops kissing him and touches his cheek with her left hand, she removes hr right hand from his pants while doing this and says, "Faunu's are so cute, too bad for you though (she quicker than he can notice stabs penny's sword into his side) You're not a girl!"

she jumps off of him, and takes her sword and cuts off his ears, and stabs him in the stomache, before he can even scream, hes already out of energy to move, as he takes his last breath, he sees a figure appear behind this girl, who is a faunus, that attacks her.

Ruby taken off gaurd angrily grabs her sword and stands to face the attacker.

"How... DARE YOU STOP ME FROM FEEDING!"

The person leaps at her and attacks her, clearly being able to see better than Ruby in the dark. Ruby gets distance between them and looks them up and down, memories of someone she once knew fought like this person. She gasps as she realizes who it is, and tries to run away. The Faunus stops her quickly, and gets a hold of her constricting her movements, and grabs and throws the sword aside. Ruby screams profanity's at the faunus who responds back only with "Ruby, You do not attack Faunus, that was never you. I can forgive you, if you let me help you."

Ruby only shouts back " LET ME GO VELVET AND GIVE ME PENNY'S SWORRRD!"

Velvet responds with an even tighter hold on Ruby and, "I know you won't leave without getting that sword. Its precious to you. Ruby...please just stop, calm down, and let me help."

Ruby screams even louder in fury, as she does, a loud rushing is heard coming toward them. Velvet is knocked away, and ruby is too but she is free, ruby gets up fast and grabs oenny's weapon, and see's her savior is a pack of grimm, she stares them down, as her eyes glow they stand down before her and she looks down, then back up and walks up face to face with the biggest one and says, "You came for me, that means...you're my...f-f..."

Velvet is trying to get up after getting the wind knocked out of her and sees this scene, as ruby finishes her sentence,

"..f...f...FRRRRIEEEND!" Ruby screams it so loud the entire town can hear this, inmediately, police sirens are heard, but unfortunately for everyone else, a flash covers the area as ruby rides away on the grim leaving Velvet blinded, and with a lot of explaining to do when police arrive on the scene to see the dead faunus boy and her with no visable injuries.

Velvet is held in prison overnight, the next morning She is questioned by 2 policeman who aren't partocular fans of female faunus.

"Listen here you stupid bitch! (getting in her face) we know you killed that boy! You were the only person there! You killed him on cold blood!" Officer 1 says.

"I did not! I told you! Another girl did!" Velvet defends.

"and who is this other girl!? HMMMM!? where were THEY!? (he grabs her by her theoat ane dqueezes) You fucking disgust me you sick PEICE OF..." He is stopped by the slamming of the door in the room slamming open and being yelled at by his superior,

"ENOUGH! Put her down, Now, Our specialist would like a word ALONE with her, I don't think they will be too happy to hear of what you just did to this girl." Police cheif exclaims, and as he is done talking, in walks an angry Weiss.

"NO I AM NOT HAPPY, YOU DO, NOT, TOOOUCH A GIRL IN THAT WAY!" She grabs him by his throat and squeezes "DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOURE BULLIED BY AN ASS HOLE!?" She lets go and poijts him to the door, "Get the HELL OUT OF THIS ROOM NOW! If I ever see you touch another female, or faunus, in that mannor again, I will PERSONALLY deal with your sentencing, now, GO!" She kicks him out the door, quite litarally. The police cheif smiles at her and nods "Please, get to the bottom of this miss Schnee". He leaves the room leaving the two of them alone.

Weiss walks over to velvet and rubs her neck, "Are you alright?", she asks concerned.

"I'm fine...thank you. Even now, you're still looking out for me" Velvet coughs heavily, unable to speak any further for the moment. Weiss runs her neck and touches it with her semblence she very lightly ices her own hand and touches it to to velvet's neck, who looks releived as the swelling goes down, though she starts to shiver, weiss removes her hand and gestures for them to sit.

"Before you tell me what happened. (she looks at corners of the room and ice blasts the cameras destroying them). Now, tell me the truth, Im not one of these jackass's." Weiss asks.

"Look...it...I was saving that boy, too late ... he was being attacked, raped even, It was...I saw the incident from a distance, I happened to be on patrol for grimm in place of Coco, she wasnt feeling well, and ...I saw that. As soon as I saw a weapon I ran, and I reacted, too late..." she starts to tear. Weiss touches her hand and looks at her with sencerety.

"Its not your fault, you didn't know. But I have to ask, who was it that attacked them. Do you know?", weiss asks.

"I...I..." Velvet very afraid to speak, diverts the conversation, "Why are you working with the police? how have you become their specialist?"

Weiss responds honestly, "Because I have proven myself as a Schnee, they know my family name, and they know me to be a fair human being, who wants good for all of human and faunus kind. After..So many years of our team being split apart, I took to following what I could do to help others more than just being a Huntress. Jaune has been with me ever sense I decided on that. The rest of our team, Yang and Blake I...don't know, Jaune and I have been so preoccupied with our own lives we well...I guess I'm the guilty party, he does stay in contact with Ren and Nora, but my team doesnt. So, why I'm here, is because of something I need to know from you. Who, attacked this boy. If you can't tell anyone else, you can tell me, I promise, I..." She is interrupted.

"I can't! I don't want them to get hurt! I know there's been a witch hunt ever sense...But...I don't want to beleive it's all her fault...shes got to be hurting inside to go so far. I know I should be more..."staring at Weiss's stomache, she is unable to say another word.

Weiss sees where she is looking and nods once acknowldging she understands. "It was Ruby, wasn't it?".

Velvet lowers her head and nods starting to cry. Weiss rubs her head and responds to this,

"Look, I know, Ruby has lost her mind, if it werent for your swift reaction I may not be alive. Regardless of our feelings about Ruby, I think she is behind a rash of serial murders in our city, we're talking over two hundred deaths. Im not supposed to tell anyone but, I trust you, as you have trusted me."

"I told her...I held her...(sniffles tearing and choking up) I told her I wamted to help her...she just screamed at me...she was furious I threw Penny's sword out of her reach..." Velvet cries harder.

"It's okay, I think...I'm understanding. (sighs) Ruby...(she sniffs as a tear rolls down her own cheek), why wouldnt you tell us...all the pain you've endured..." Weiss slams her fists down on the table as tears run down her cheeks "I shouldve been more honest back then with you! I should've told you I loved you! I shouldn't have been so damn afraid! (sniffles crying further, as velvet looks up at her) If I had just told you How I felt!...You wouldnt have felt so alone...so abandoned...maybe you wouldnt have ever...turned into who you are now."

Velvet jumps onto the table and grabs and hugs weiss, the two cry, worried and scared for their former best friend, The Scene fades to dark.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months after the last chapter.

Blake and Yang are walking down main street and come to a place that sells noodle bowls and, of course fish, like Blake likes. They walk up and sit down at the bar. Yang tells the shopkeep "I'll have whatever's got the most meat!...just not the fish" Yang looks over at Blake as she says that last part. Blake smiles guiltily and says "Yeah...I"ll have the fish...like...whatever youve got, (she starts drooling) j-just all of it!" she clears her throat and returns to normal. The shopkeep nods at both of them, and starts preparing their meals.

Blake looks down the bar and points "Yang", Yang looks over where shes pointing and sees Nora waving at them, "Heyyyy! How are you twooo!?"

Blake tries to talk "Welll We've been.." but is intereupted,

"So you've been great right!? Cause we've tooootally been great! Heyy why are you two here (gasps loudly) ARE YOU GUYS OUT ON PATROL TONIGHT!?", Nora asks hyperly.

Yang gets a word in quick as she can, "Yeah! We gotta fill our bellys before watching the town".

Nora jumps back in even quicker, "(gasps) OH, MY, GOSHH...(begins talking fast and gradually getting faster) That's great! cause were like totally on patrol too! Oh my goshhh were all so going to be awake until dawn and out patrolling together! ITLL BE LIKE (she starts leaning more and more forward on the counter) A SLEEPOVERRR BUT FILLED WITH DANGER AND FUN AND FRIENDS AND WE'LL BE LIKE HEEE, Who SHALL NOT BE NAAAAAAAAMED..." Nora tries catching her breath as she slumps down on the counter coughing.

Ren asks, "Nora, who exactly is he who shall not be named?"

Nora immediately jumos back into soeed talking mode "REEEEEN! (snorts) He's thwt guy with the cape! And he has those pointy things that probably totally hide some faunus ears!"

Yang speaks up, "Are you talking about Ba..." her mouth is covered swiftly by Nora's hand as she shouts at her "HE WHO SHALL NOT BE NAAAAAAMED!".

Just then the food is dropped in front of them, Yang reaches for her wallet and hands the shopkeep her card, struggling to free her mouth from bora's hand she bites her, "YPUWCH!" Nora belts out. Yang then smikes and tells the shopkeep as she points to blake "I got mine and this fishy gals" The shopkeep nods and runs it and hands it back to her, he hands them silverware, but blake just dives head first into the bowl. Nora skips back to her seat and continues eatting her food with Ren. the shopkeep asks them,

"So, you ladies and gentleman are our huntsman and huntress for the night? How does that go typically? If I may ask."

Yang speaks up first, "It's pretty easy, just staying awake is the hard part, but we're always told quite a bit in advance so we can prepare ourselves for it."

"I would say it's boring but..." Ren looks over at Nora as she is slirping her food obnoxiously, everyone is staring at her and she just casually looks up with food in her mouth says "What?".

The shopkeep chuckles a little at this, "My oh my, Well at least you kids, excuse me, young adults have fun and dont get into too much trouble."

" yeah...trouble..." Yang says thinking about Ruby. The shopkeep looks out at the sky and concentrates, "my, looks like its going to be a stormy night, clouds just came in out of nowhere," He exclaimed.

"Yeah, At least You're not partnered with Neptune right" yang says as she winks and shoulder bumps blunk, who is too enthralled with her fish to take notice. Nora tilts her head looking at the two of them, "Ohhhhhh? Did something juice happen!?" Nora asks.

"No, well (starts to giggle a little) let's just say Blake got put on the second night of patrol with Neptune and it rained hard, all night, (she bumps blake again, who glares up at her and continues eatting her fish)."

"Hmmm? Is there a problem with storms and this Neptune?" the shopkeep asks.

"More like, a phobia of water" yang says as shes laughing.

"Oh myyyy... how on earth did you manage your patrol?" the shopkeep asked looking at blake who just sat back finishing her fish.

"Well, with a little will power.." Blake is interruoted by Yang, "And some ductape!". Blake continues, "Yeah, I think that's why he hasn't partnered with either of us sense".

"Well At least We can trust that you do your jobs no matter what. (the shopkeep looks out at the sky again as he speaks) I remember when the curfew order began a couple months ago, when the panic began. I didn't see the bodies but, I have heard the stories."

"There were a (voice cracks) lot of them..." Nora says as she contimues to eat.

"I was one of the first on the scene" Blake tells them.

"If you could describe what you saw, what would you say?" Ren asks.

"Horrifying and Bloody", she pushes her bowl forward emphasizing on her words, as thunder crashes with the storm hitting. The huntress's and Huntsman stand up and grab their weapons and thank the shop keep, while they head off to protect the town.

While walking Ren asks Blake, "Do you think we'll see her tonight?".

"If we do, I-I don't know If I can face her. I haven't been face to face with her sense before all of this started. I don't know what happened to my teammate, one of my closest friends, but, If I see her try to harm anyone (making a fist) I will do, whatever is necisary to protect them." Blake responds with.

Yang nods in agreement but Nora has a different reaction, "Mmm, I Don't think we should kill herrr. Weiss wants her alive after all!" Nora says.

The 4 of them stop as they hear a russtle in bushes at a nearby house. They crouch down and walk silently toward the bushes, Yang holds back the bushes, and what everyone sees in them, is a very bloody Faunus who is missimg their ears, and a human girl is holding onto them as if to peotect them.

The begin asking her when this happened and asked the description of the attacker, they told them the attacker was still nearby hunting for them, and that they were wearing what can only be described as Ruby's outfit.

Ren and Nora banadage up the faunus as best they can they stay to protect, while Blake and Yang head off looking for Ruby.

The scene transitioms to when its completely dark outside except for the dim street lighting and the lightning.

The rain is coming down hard and Blake and Yang are trying to keep dry moving from building to building. While Ren and Nora are strolling casually through it, well, Nora is skipping and splashing Ren while he's just leasurely walking.

Another group is out on patrol in the outskirts of the emerald forest, Velvet and Neon. Theyre moving from tree to tree trying to stay dry and hidden while they look out for any activity and hunt any grimm they see.

Velvet and Neon stop and look around as they listen to the rain fall.

"See anything?" Velvet asks Neon. "Nope! Nothin But the wet drops" Neon responds.

They continue to look around, they let down their Aura's hoping to draw attention to anything nearby. Meanwhile they sit down on branches in the trees and talk.

"Are you cold in that outfit?" Velvet asks Neon. "No, well, maybe, but yah know, easiest way to move around, before you ask, my skates come off of the shoes, I wasnt going to exactly be able to skate in an unfamiliar forest." Neon replies.

"You never did get to see our forest before? It is dangerous but, I think its nice during this time, seems peaceful enough. If I could capture the essence of this forest I would love to. But, you can't create a weapon from an idea." Velvet says as she looks down at her camera. Neon looks at her and smiles saying "Of course you can!", Velvet looks back at her and smiles. Velvet holds her camera up at Neon and takes a picture, then takes another of her weapons, in that moment lightning strikes a tree nearby and in the flash and fire that starts they see movement coming straight for them. They put their aura's back up stronger and ready themselves as they leap forward at the moving object.

The scene blackens.

The scene opens up in town, showing Ruby on a roof top under a gazebo like shack hiding in the shadows. She's watching the patrols moving around in the rain from a far away distance, keeping her aura low so she isnt noticed. She sees 4 groups, a group of 2 faunus and 2 humans, a group of 4 humams, Blake and Yang, and Nora and Ren. She clutches her scythe unlocking Crescent Rose, and looking back and fourth at each group waiting. Until finally the group of 4 humans is far away from the other patrols and enters a dark area of town where all the shops are and the water. Ruby takes this oppertunity and sprints off of the building toward them. In the same instance the scene transitions back to Neon and Velvet who are sprinting toward movement in the emerald forest, it switches back to Ruby, rushing toward the group of 4, side by side the three are scene running and drawing their weapons and slashing, punching, and kicking at once, a flash is scene. It fades to normal showing Neon and Velvet gaurding against larger grimm creatures, trying to attack them while defending themselves. Velvet bounces off of the grimm pushing her back and uses momentum from a tree to fling herself back forward and slam her fists and kicks into the grimm at high speeds until it falls. Neon meanwhile slips underneath the grimm pushing her back and pops out behind it, cracks her glowsticks and tapping on its shoulder, when it turns to look at her she slams it with her glowsticks in whirlwind of fury.

more grimm try to swarm in on them as they go back to back, they turn their heada and nod at eachother. The grimm flood in trying to attack them from all angles. Neon gaurds herself as Velvet goes on the offense, she holds her hands in neon's arms and kicks 2 grimm away woth heavy force, the momentum gives neon the force to slip down and toss velvet up in the air over her head and flip her glowsticks in between her legs behind her smacking more grimm away and she spins around gaurding incoming attacks from behind, the scene enlarges and zooms in up above to velvet who has made use of her recent picture and brought out Neon's glowsticks for herself, she lands down and smacks a large grimm. a good dozen grimm flood in at the two of them and they lock arms and spin in a circle, they duck as one grimm leaos at them, then release flipping in circles their glowsticks swinging wildly at everything around them, until finally Velvet's use has run out. They are face with a larger grimm than any that had come at them already. It immediately attacks Velvet, feeling exhuasted Velvet tries to block it closing her eyes hoping, and she blocks it, but the force sends her flying backward toward Neon. Lightning strikes and the scene flashes.

The scene transitions directly to Ruby who is blocking attacjs from one human boy who wields 2 swords similar to Jaune's, but more shiny and black. Another student swings an axe at her while shes blocking. Ruby ducks and swings her scythe at the boy who she was blocking he nearly missed getting his head cut off. She swings it so the girl jumpong at her slams her head into the side of it and falls down in pain rubbing her head. Ruby points Crescent Rose directly at the girl's head and as the girl looks up, the other 2 humans in the group, a Girl with a halbard and a boy with brass knuckles turn their weapons into guns and shoot at Ruby as Ruby shoots the defenseless girl in the face. As the shots are fired the screen turns to negative red colors, a moment later, the girl falls backward and blood comes spilling out from in between her eyes and nose, pooring into her eyes and mouth. Ruby was completely missed by the two who shot at her. The patrol group looks scarcely at Ruby who is looking at the girl she killed and begins laughing in a hysterical fit. Ruby stands up and walks over to the dead girl and touches the girls wound with her fingertips. She takes her fingers saturated in blood and wipes it on her own cheeks and laughs as she cocks her head back and smiles maliciously staring at the 2 who shot at her. The two of them looking very afraid start to back up slowly, but quicker than the human eye can catch, she uses her semblance and appears behind them and slices their heads off with crescent rose. As their heads hit the ground and Ruby laughs even further, the remaining boy is on the ground, completely traumitized he is unable to move while he stares directly at Ruby who does a laugh so evil and chilling that time felt as if it stood still, and lughtning flashed hard. In that moment Blake, Yang, Nora, and Ren turned in the same direction feeling a strong Aura and Ren and Nora hearing the laughter. As lightning flashes we see it flashing with Ruby's creepy smile, as she closes Crescent Rose and pulls out Penny's sword and walks toward the Freightened boy. Hse starts muttering, chanting, "Until I am dust, I will return them to dust. Until I am Dust, I Will return Them To Dust. Until I am..." Over and over, as she creeps closer to the boy, until she gets to him and puts her hand on his head and leans it up and he stares death in the face, As she says "Until I Am Dust, Until I Am Whole, Until I am loved and not alone. I will punish the world, and send you back to Dust." The boy crys and closes his eyes and a flash of lightning shows as she swings Penny's sword.

When the flash dies down,

The scene has transitioned back to Neon and Velvet. Neon has quickly gotten her skates on and not a moment later she catches Velvet flying through the air, the force sends both of them flying backward whilest Neon holds onto Velvet. Neon wraps her arm around a tree they fly by. They swing around it and fly at full speed toward the grimm, Velvet opens her eyes and looks at Neon who nods at her ans says, "Count of 3! 1,", Velvet responds "2!" they both then say "Three!". Neon throws her glowsticks forward wrapping them around its wrist, it lowers its head and moves its hand up looking at the brightly colored sticks, and immediately Velvet slams a kick directly into his head, and Neon swings her fist into his abdomine as hard as she can. The Grimm coughs and makes unpleasent sounds as it clutches its stomache and rocks. Velvet and Neon stand back as the grimm falls forward.

The two of them try catching their breath and look at eachother in relief and high five eachother. They then look up when the lightning flashes, feeling an intense Aura and look back toward the city.

"Do you feel that?" Velvet asks Neon, who responds with a nod and "do you think its her?" Neon asks Velvet. "I don' Know, but ...are we supposed to stay to our area or..." She is interrupted by Neon who grabs her arm and tries to skate off, downhill. Attempting to dodge every tree while being dragged by Neon Velvet keeps running with Neon. Until they reach a part of the forest that's flat and neon quickly removes her skates and starts sprinting, not govong Velvet any moment to breathe. As they run off in the distance toward the city, lightning flashes again.

We're back to Ruby and her final victam, where the boy is opening his eyes to see Ruby's attack has been blocked by Gambol Shroud and Magnhild. Ruby taken by suprise looks up seeing her former friends and teammates, Nora, Ren, Yang, and Blake. Who all don't look happy with her at all. Ruby brings her weapon back and stays standing with her Aura up strong.

"RUBY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Blake screams at her as she lowers her weapon. Nora lowers her's looking seriously at Ruby, "What is the matter!? You didn't used to be like this!" Nora professes. Ren is standing watching, waiting. Meanwhile Yang is so upset shes tearing but making a fist raising it to Ruby, she swallows her emotions, lowers her head and numbly says to Ruby, "You're my sister, I grew up with you, and this is what you've become...why, why are you killing innocent people. Why (she looks up with tears starting to form again) WHY ARE YOU HURTING AND KILLING EVERYONE!?" She angrily jumps at Ruby, who pushes her away, and to the groune, she coldly stands over Yang and says, "You're weak Yang, You let your Aura down when you started letting your emotions get the better of you. I am a lost cause. If you wanted this to never happen, you shouldve...shouldve..."

Ruby starts thinking back, remembering the memeories they share. Ruby starts to tear a little and she kicks Yang and yells at her "IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO TURN OUT LIKE THIS (kicks her again) You shouldve protected me! You shouldve...(she clinches her fists and closes her eyes tearing) YOU SHOULDVE LOVED ME! (she looks out at everyone standing there) ALL OF YOU...(she kicks yang in the stomache, who is coughing and too weak now after being hit so much when her aura is low) SHOULD (kicks harder) HAVE (evem harder kick) LOVED MEEEEE!" she kicks yang so hard and repeatedly that Yang coughs up blood. Blake unable to stand by and watch this anymore angrily Charges at Ruby and clashes her Gambol Shroud with Penny's Sword. "AND YOU! YOU ..." Ruby is intereulted by Blake is heavily pushing against her, "WE ALL LOVED YOU! What the hell do you think we were your friends for!? Is this what caused you to turn into such a monster!?".

Ruby gasps hearing her call her that, and she is knocked down by blakes force against her, which also knocks the sword out of Ruby's hand. Ruby's anger swells, heavily, and she closes her eyes, and screams, she screams with all the fury in her heart, and jumps at Blake and bites into her leg so hard blake screams and blood poors out.

Ren and Nora rush in and try to pull ruby off of Blake, Nora starts smacking ruby on the head while Ren does more prying apart. "Bad! No Crimson Faunus sandwhich for Ruby!" Nora says, she finally takes Magnhild and smacks it on Ruby's head lightly but repeatedly. "Nora, that's (struggling trying to pry Ruby Off of Blake) Not helpiiing" Ren says. "Ughhhh Fiiine! We warned you!" Nora days as she takes up Magnhild and slams it hard onto Ruby's head that slams into the ground and creates a crater.

Knocked Unconscious, Ruby Lay there, while blake falls back on the ground crying, "Why!?...why would she do that!?" Blake starts to get up and run, but Yang grabs her other leg and grips tightly and looking up at her says, "I won't, let you leave again". Blake tries to get free but Yang wraps herself around Blake's legs, Blake sighs and gives up, "Alright, fine", blake says, Yang responds with, "A fine isn't good enough, Give me your word, you aren't leaving me again." Blake nods and looks down "I wont, just..let me sit down please." Yang looks up at her with a pouting face but serious look, and scoots back off of her, watching her. Blake sits down as she said and touches her leg showing sighs of pain, she starts to take one of her arm wraps to tie around it. from behind someone holds their hand out with a wrap beside her face. Blake looks back and it's Neon, with Velvet. "Oh, Th-thank you" Blake takes it from her and wraps it around her wound. "Don't worry about the blood, it'll wash put! (smiling big at her) I've slippee, fallen, broken things and everything else in that, and somehow it still gets clean!" Neon says to her excitedly. Blake looks down at it feeling slightly disgusted by smiles softly at it.

Ren and Nora are peaking at Ruby, "Nora I think you knocked her out pretty hard. I hope you Didn't kill her." Rej says. "Nahhhh! I've whacked Jaune on the head hundreds of times with that and he's still alive!" Nora exclaims. "Uhhh...Maybe that's why he's...nevermind" Ren brushes the topic off. Neon and Velvet walk up to Ruby's unconscious body and look at her. "So, it was her We felt" Neon says. "We all felt her" Blake says. Yang nods and says as she sits up, "We all feared it, but, who knew this is who she's become. She acted so much like a child, it's hard to beleive she's been so coordinated with all...her deeds."

"Maybe She was normally very coherant, and abke to keep her own emotions in check, but we, or namely you yang, reminded her of Her past, and in mocking your emotions, she felt something, that drew out what she felt was weakness, and she spiraled uncomtrollably, reverting to a part of her she held locked in" Ren explains. Silence falls as everyone thinks. The silence is soon broken by Nora, "Oh Ren (snort) You're so serious!" She boops him and he softly smiles. The moment is broken, by roars of a horde of grimm flying down from the sky and on foot. Everyone taken by suprise jumos up trying to bring their aura's up and circle around Ruby as They all become surrounded. "She may be a killer, but we can't let anything bad happen to Ruby. We have to protect her!" Yang says. Everyone else nods in agreement, blake pauses with her nod and swallows her pride and nods as well after a moment. As the grimm close in on them they stop in place, watching them, the grimm move out of the way in one spot as one giant grimm steps forward and walks up to them, to Velvet, He stares directly into her eyes. She stares back and gasps as she remembers. This is the grimm who Saved Ruby before when they were fighting. The grimm Points to Ruby's body and makes noises at them. "Why arent they attacking? whats going on!?" Nora asks confused. "I think...Is that grimm trying to communicate with us?" Blake says as she stares at the grimm looking at Velvet and Ruby. Everyone turns to look at this Grimm who makes more noises and points at Ruby again. "I thought they were supposed to all be hostile? wha..." Yang asks but is interrupted as it walks up to Velvet, who stands strong. The Grimm roars at her and stands up on his back legs. "Velvet, Let us see what he does" Ren says quickly. Velvet breathes deep and exhales slowly, as she moves out of the way, Blake and Neon Follow suit and do the same. The Grimm gets on all four leg's and walks up to Ruby and picks her body up with his arms, as a flying grimm comes down and he sets her on its back, the grimm carefully flies up and away. The grim who picked up Ruby stares Velvet in the eyes, and Roar's a fearsome growl, Velvet's eyes widen and she and Ren jumps into defensive stance's swiftly everyone else follows through as this grimm turns around and runs away following the flying grimm and the rest of the grimm, close in, in attack mode on the 6 of them.

"Not the best Of choices to let the enemy take our hostage Ren" Yang says as she readys her Ember Celica. "It was useful information" Ren responds as he takes out Stromflower. "Well, Now we have to stand and fight to protect this town" Blake says preparing Gambol shroud. "No, They aren't after the town, They're after us" Velvet responds readying herself. "Be ready to move fast!" Neon says equiping her skates and cracking her glowsticks jumping into attack position. "Time to diiiie!" Nora shouts as shoots Magnhild and the grimm all roar and the storm rages with their weapons clashing against the grimm, all through the night.

END CHAPTER 4

Author note; I'm thinking about changing the name to Crumson ose Reaper Ruby, what does everyone else think?


	5. Chapter 5

The scene opens in a cabin in the forest, far far away from Vale. Ruby wakes up touching her head in pain feeling its bandaged. She looks on the table seeing her phone, she turns it on seeing she has a message up on her screen. She rubs her eyes trying to see it.

"Look who's up! You had quite the Injury. Do not get up for a while, I will bring you nourishment when it is time. If you try to leave, I just woulsn't recommend it. After that beating You're lucky to not be more injured. Be smart, and rest, I will be back soon. Message this number if you need something"

"What ...who on earth hacked my phone and wrote thi...Let's just find out" Ruby says out loud, clutching her head in pain, she messages the number on the screen "Who are you and how did you get into my phone!?" She sits, and sits, and sits, and waits. She starts getting impatient and rubs her head again. She's startled by her phone vibrating. She opens it and the message back reads, "Well Good Morning Rock Head! I cannot answer any of that just yet. Just remain in bed for the time being please, when it is dark, I will return, You don't move around during daylight anyway from what I've heard. Stay put Red ^.-"

Ruby gets angry and sighs hard then sets her phone down, "Fine, (looks out the window) this appears to be somewhere I'm not even familiar with. I'll just rest more" Ruby closes the curtains and falls back asleep.

A howl is heard and Ruby jumps up awake, It's dark out and pitch black in her room. She looks around trying to gain sight. She grabs her phone and looks at the time, she holds her head still feeling dilerious. She hears a creek in the room, she looks toward what she thinks is the door way and tries to put her aura up. Another creek is heard, getting closer, she sees movement, she jumps out of bed and grabs the nearest item and leaps at the object and tries to hit it with the object. The object clings against somsthing, Ruby feels someomes breath on her and sees a hand move toward the object shes holding, and a "clink" is heard as what shes holding turns out to be a lamp that turns on. In the dim light is Neo smiling at her, Ruby Gasps and jumps back setting the lamp on the floor, and ready to defend herself she tries to put up a fight and goes on the offense attacking Neo. Neo blocks all of her attacks with ease and gets her in a lock. Ruby struggles to move but can't. With one arm and her umbrella Neo holds her in place, and with her other hand Neo pulls her phone out of her pocket, taps on it and holds it to Ruby's face "Didn't I tell you to take it easy?". Ruby sees the above message is the one sent to her the last time. Ruby Is taken by suprise with this and doesnt struggle any further but asks her "Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?", Neo takes her phone and taps on it, then shows her her phone screen again "Would I have taken you hear and healed your wounds If I did?". Ruby responds in a mumbling fashion "If you wanted to make me suffer more sure..."

Neo tilts her head and taps on her phone again, she leans back freeing her grip on Ruby, and shrigs at Ruby smiling. Ruby's mouth drops and Neo does a face signifying she might be giggling. She shows Ruby her screen "Just get back into bed, You're an interesting party to me right now. One I will follow for the time being. If you don't rest your condition may become...problematic."

Ruby Sighs and nods at her, she lifts her arms into the air "Carry me" she smiles as if she's a child again and Neo rolls her eyes smiling to one side, she leans down and picks her up. Struggling slightly she carries her to the bed and lays her down, she lays the covers over her and pats her head.

She walks away, and Ruby tries to ask her something but she walks out of the room before she can.

Ruby lays there wondering about new developments, as she closes her eyes and rests.

The scene transitions to Weiss, who is laying in bed as well, looking up she wonders where Ruby is, if she's any worse than before, and what will happen to Ruby if the finally corner her and she has no means of escape. What will she do when she comes face to face with Ruby? She feels worried, but she can't think about it now, she decides to close her eyes and rest.

Until Jaune pokes her on the shoulder, "H-hey, are you awake?" he asks.

With one eye barely open she says, "Weiss isnt here right now, but if she was, she would probably smack you for getting near her when she's trying to sleep". "Well I just uhm... Can we talk?" He asks pleadingly. Weiss sighs and sits up, "Alright what is it?" She asks annoyed. He stands up and gestures her toward the door, she sighs and stands up and follows him.

He leads her to the rooftop and they look put over the city. "You know, I used to come up to the dorms roof at beacon and talk with Pyrrah A lot. Without her or Ruby anymore, Well, Nora and Ren have got their own thing going on so I..." Weiss walks up to him and puts her hand on his arm cmforting him. "It's okay, I know...how you feel, all too well to be honest. Blake and Yang are always together, I rarely ever hear from them, It's not that I dont want to I just (she pauses)...Am afraid to try talking to them. Ever sense Ruby changed, we drifted apart. She was what held of us together. She was our leader, and she is the reason we were all so close and strong. When she fell apart, I think we all fell apart. I can't say It was all for worse, But, We did all change. At least Blake and Yang stuck together. I guess they just had a connection." Weiss confesses. "Even as Team leader you know...things have been rough on us too when we lost Pyrrah. Especially for me. I ...guess you are right though, I still stay in touch with Ren and Nora and they try to get together with me every now and then, but we're loving different lives now too as we've gotten older. It's just part of growing up. When we started...I didn't know what to expect from myself, I thought I woukd never make it out of Beacon alive. Yet here I am. But, I still can't help but feel alone sometimes. I just...wanted to know that..." Jaune is interrupted by Weiss who surpises him with a gentle hug, she has a bit of a mad expression on her face along with a blush and says to him, "Don't you dare ever tell anyone about this." Jaune smiles and nods touching his hand on her arm, he responds with a short but meaningful, "Thank you, for allowing me to be with you." She respomda back "I didn't allow you (bops his head) You're with me because It's what both of us wanted. We want the same things, and we both are lost without the person we loved. Mine may still be ive but she might as well be dead!...or I-I'm sorry Jaune I didnt mean to..." He interreupts her by turns around and hugging her back and saying "It's okay, what you must be going through I can't even imagine. The girl Who loved me Died trying to save us all. And the girl who loves you, its not the same story at all. Whatever happens Snow Angel, I'll be there with you when you face her." Weiss closes her eyes and begins to tear, she clinches her teeth and makes a fist, "You idiot..." she cries hitting him once and falling into his arms crying.

The scene floats up toward the night sky, and goes back getting far away from the moom, and appears as if looking through a window, it pans back further showing The inside of the room Ruby is in, and shows her crying in her bed, all that is heard is "Weiss...(sniffle sniffle, hiccup) I'm so sorry...I'm...(tries to breathe crying harder) I shouldve said to you...I...I shouldnt have...what have I done..." she starts bawling hysterically and no more words are heard, as the scene goes black all that can be heard is the sound of both girls tears and sobbing.

END CHAPTER 5


	6. Chapter 6

The scene Opens at the resturant from a previous chapter in the early morning hours. Nora is dancing around Ren who is sittiny down looking as if he's been woken up by a bear attack this morning. Nora as chipper as ever pops up behind him saying,

"Waaaake up! (pokes Ren's cheek) Waaaaake up! (Pokes his cheek again)...WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UUUP LAZY BUUUUUTT! (poking repeatedly bouncing around Ren from side to side)". Ren responds "Nora, I'm awake" Then he falls face first onto the diner. She starts poking his head all over "Come oooooon! No one else is here and OOOOO!" She skips over to the door then sprints full speed toward a Blake and Yang. They notice her too late and she slams into them knocking them over with her only follow up being, "HEYYYYYYYY!" then bouncing right back up and smiling big. Blake and Yang dust themselves off and Yang says, "Good Morning Nora! I see you're as chipper as ever." Blake responds while standing up in her solem quiet happy mood "Yes, It's good to see you." As soon as shes done talking Nora grabs them both by the arms and drags them sorintingly to the diner and appears behind Ren, talking fast ""REN REN REN I FOUND THEM EHO LOOK WHO I FOUND ITS BLAKE AND YAAANNNG! ISNT IT AWAOME THEYRE HERE ARE YOU AWAKE YET REN? REN? REEEEEEEEEEENNNN!?". Rem lifts his head up and responds in short, "Nora, please sit down." She replies "okay!" and smiles with a big smirk and sits. Blake and Yang roll their eyes smiling and Yabg sits down next to Nora, Who then responds swiftly as Yang is about to sit "WHOA WHOA WAIT! Scooch two seats down." Yang replies confused, "Huh? Youuu don't want us to sit with you?". Nora responds "Oh no! There's totally going to be a supruse party joining uss!" Ren lifts his head up, "Nora, was this planned?" Nora smiles, the way she smiled when she first joined beacon and smiled creepy happily when told to "Destroy anything in your path". Yang replies, "What? Who's..." At that moment Weiss and Jaune walk up. "O-oh h-hey you guys" Weiss says looking at Blake and Yang. Yang's eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly suprised to see her. She takes no further hesitations and walks up to her, weiss looks at her and swallows nervously a little afraid of her reaction, then yang hugs her really tight and smiles, "Weisssss! I've missed youuuu! It's good to see youuuu!", Blake also responds with a soft smile, "Yeah, It's, good to see you". Weiss gets a little shakey and blushes trying to hide her emotions, Jaune just pops up from behind her peeking out and says, "Heyyy you know, I'm here too". Yang just looks at him smiling in her carefree attitude says "Hey Jaune!". Weiss lifts her finger in the air and tries to speak being muffled by her face being against Yang's body "Yang, (pause)..you're suffocating me!" Yang squeezes harder and russles her hair and laughs before letting her go. Weiss catches her breath and looks up at her with a scowl, but it floats away as she smiles, "Shall we?" She directs them to the chairs, Jaune sits next to Nora and Weiss and Weiss next to Yang, Blake for some reason decides to switch seats and sit next to Ren. The shop keep comes up to them.

"Ohhh It's you 4! Hey! and you brought some new faces! Welcome! What can I get you all?"

Yang asks for a Noodle bowl with some meat. Weiss stares at the menu and says nothing. Jaune chokes up saying He'd like just a noodle bowl. Nora asks for all the meat and caffenated drinks he has in a rice bowl. Ren asks for what Jaune is having with a bit of spice added. Blake musters to speak "The Usual" as she begins drooling. the shopkeep looks back at weiss,

"Miss have you decided".

Weiss responds after moving her hand from under her chin and sitting up straight, "Yes, I would like a rice noodle bowl that..." she starts listing off a very particularl commands of how it should be done, "It shoukd ve cooked to where its soft but not too soft, It should only be seasoned with fresh ingredients. When you add fish to it please only use cresh fish that has been cleaned properly, and already salted before cooked. Cook the fish seperate from the noodles and be sure that you drawn the fat from the fish AND the noodles without losing any of their flavor. The noodles should be a certain size, not too fat and not angel hair thin.." she keeps going on and on and everyone starts looking at her except for 2 people. Nora, who is just staring at a pot of Coffee and smirking, And Blake who is drooling thinking about fish.

The shopkeep stares at weiss baffled as she finishes giving her instructions and just stares at him waiting for him to move. The shopkeep raises his finger and ponders for a moment. Then he dissappears in a flash.

Jaune looks back and forth at Weiss and Nora who both have him afraid. The shopkeep appears in a flash with A cup of coffee, another cup of coffe, a cup of some mystery drink, a smoothie, and a cup of Soda he sets all of in front of nora, then he sets down water in front of the rest of them and dissappears again.

Nora with sparkley eyes starts gulping down all of the drinks and everyone but Blake looks at her in intrigue, exceot Jaune who looks afraid, "Uhhhh Reeen...Should she..." he is interrupted by Nora slamming 2 cups down and burping really loud and shouting "YEAHHHHHH!". Ren Responds "Nora, I think you should cut back". She starts hyperly going on the offense talking faster than usualv"CUT BACK WHY DONT YOU CUT BACK I CANT CUT BACK ILL NEVER CUT BACK I NEEEEED THISSSSSSSSSSS!" She grabs the coffee pot nearby and guzzles the whole thing down, everyone backs up in their seats, even blake, afraid of whats to come. The shop then appears with everyones meal but weiss's, Blake completely avid with her meal, just starts chowing down like a hungry zombie (without all the noises...mostly). Weiss crisses her arms and demands, "Where is mine you.." he disssappears again without letting her finish. Yang touches her shoukder "Aw cheer up, you probably made him hate you forever and youll never get a meal here but hey! At least your friends get to eat". "Yang, I am in no mood for..." Weiss gasps as the food she asked for is set down perfectly in front of her. The shopkeep says to her, "Dont expect this all the time, Im just being nice today." Weiss too happy to care attacks her food like a hungry child and suprises everyone with how she eats. She looks around and slirps a noodle back into her mouth, "...what?" she blushes realizing how she sounded and gets defensive, "Look I dont eat with ppl very often okay! and I never get this nice a meal plus I had a REALLY long night." She breifly looks back at Jaune then hides her face in her food again. Yang being nosey and not afraid to say anything noticed and makes the comment, "Sooo, You and Jaune had a fun night then huhhhhh?"

Weiss's face turns bright red and she gets mad and starts studderimg, "N-no! Thats not it at all! we!..." Jaune stops her, "She was up late because i couldnt sleep and I...wouldnt let her get back to bed, A-AND NOT IN ANY KIND OF WEIRD WAY...", Weiss responds in a monotone voice, "Jaune, just stop", and she triws to eat her food to move the subject away. Yang nudges Weiss and says, "Ahhh come on you know I'm just kidding."

Blake looks up from her food and says, "Just like old times, only...different in some ways." she goes back to eatting her fish.

The shopkeep speaks up, "You know now that I think about it all of you do seem familiar now, like I've seen all of you together before. I've thought this with the 4 of you nefore but just feel like I'm missing something as to who you are or where I may have seen you before."

Blake finishes her fish and sits up straight and says, "It was the Vytal Festival, the tournament, we were all in it, we ate at your booth there. After this time I know for sure it was you, I remember the way you made your fish."

The shopkeep responds, "Ohhhh yesss! How could I forget, the 4 who almost couldnt pay, and the 4 who joined them. Though, Youre missing one oerson from each group. Where might they be?"

Everyone stops eatting and drops any silverware theyre holding and look up, except weiss, Jaune and Ren who look down. No one says a word for a moment then Jaune speaks up, "They, They're no longer with us, one was, our partner, Pyrrah Nikos. She died during the grimm attack by the mastermind behind that day's events. The other person We're missing...is Ruby Rose, she...she..." Weiss puts her hand on his shoulder and looks up taking over, "She witnessed Pyrrah's death, I helped her to get up the building to try saving her, but it was too late. Ruby survived. A lot of things happened after that, my...our team fell apart, Jaune's team joined Ruby and they went off to a different land. Events for a while happened and, that girl who died that was, an android back that caused the grimm attack, she was Ruby's best friend.." weiss starts losing her composure and Yang turns and hugs her with her arm. Jaune returns with putting his hand on weiss's arm, weiss gains comfidense this way and continues talking after taking a deep breath. "At least Penny was one of Ruby's best friends, I think she loved her, maybe thats why when I started trying to be nicer I was just too afraid to tell Ruby how i felt because, I was afraid I would take her away from sommeome else she loved. Then with time I just, never thought I would be good enough for her, or maybe i was just lying to myself trying to make up an excuse because i was afraid. You two can let go of me now, I'm sorry just...let me say this without any.." Jaune acknowlesges her and removes his hand, Yang looks at her with a bit of a sad face and removes herself from hugging her. Weiss continues in a stronger more confident voice, "I love Ruby, Yes, I still do. Mister shopkeep food guy, Ruby was with us up until 4 or 5 years ago. Her loneliness, and the tredgedy's she'd been through got the better of her. She lost Her Mother when she was young, Penny, and witnessed Pyrrah's death, she didnt even blame Pyrrah for Penny's death, she protected her when the Grimm attacked. But 4 or 5 years ago it just, Something snapped inside her, She asked me something, and I didnt tell her How i really felt, and she must have thought I was rejecting her, so, she snapped. She attacked me. This patch over my eye is from when she attacked me and took my eye that day. It hurts, being hurt by the person you love, but I know she also was and is still hurting inside deeply. She is the reason this town is a mess and that we're on the verge of another grimm outbreak. In my heart, I don't want to blame her, I want to blame myself, but I know I have to stop her. I know I'm not alone, I've had a partner helping me clean up what mess I blame myself for these past few years, (she looks at Jaune) and I thank him. (she looks back up at the shop keep), Ruby isnt a monster as most want to call her who know of what shes done, shes just...broken, damaged, in pain and misery. I don't know what will happen when I finally face her again, As I havent seen her sense she left us those 4 or 5 years ago, but I know I have to be prepared for whatever the outcome is, I have to control my emotions and my urges, and Keep a level head. (she sighs and leans back down at her food) but until then, I'm going to eat this food and be happy that One of the closest friends I've had these past few years has been able to bring me back together with my old teammates."

She eats the remainder of her food and everyone looks at eachother and the shopkeep at her, as they all try to understand what lie ahead, and what used to be.

In the Shadows in the back where the shopkeep would go to cook, a figure is seen, then another walks up beside them holding an umbrella. The first fogure standing there raises her head up after wiling their eyes and they leave the building before they are seen, where the scene fades to black.

The scene reopens with Jaune, Nora, Ren, Weiss, Blake, and Yang walking on the street, well with Nora skipping and practically bouncing around she's so hyper. It's in the afternoon time. "So, where are we going? Yang asks everyone. Blake responds, "I was just following you." Weiss responds, "I was just following Nora", Nora responds, "I was following Jaune!" as she skips in circles around the group. Jaune responds, "I was following Ren!", Ren responds, "Wait, was I leading the group?!". "Yep! and Youuuuu failed mistererr!" Nora answers.

"Well, does anyone have patrol tonight?" Yang asks. Mostly everyone shakes their head except weiss and Jaune. Weiss says, "Well, I always pop in the police station to see if there's anything that needs to be done or needs help." Jaune responds, "And where She Needs to go I usually follow and help out as well."

"Why don't we all join you then? If that's what everyone wants." Ren asks. Everyone shrugs not caring, or nods yes in response. "Well I suppose they wouldn't mind having more capable hands involved. But we still have a lot of time to kill until then" Weiss exclaims. "I know! Let's go to the...uhhhhh...hmmmm " Jaune tries to think. "Why not just sit down somewhere peaceful and rest?" Blake suggests. Everyone cheeerfully agrees, "It has been a long time sense probably very many of us took a break" Yang says. So they head off to a forest where it looks peaceful and no grimm are around and sot in a clearing and just look up at the sky or lay down and read (Blake). The scene pans up to the sky then back down as it turns to night and appears on the town as Ruby and Neo are walking carrying large boxes, Ruby struggles and trips "Guuhwahhh!" she shouts. Neo roles her eyes and sets down thw boxes shes carrying and helps Ruby up, "Th-thank you Neo, Guess I still don't have my strength back" she smiles guiltily, neo picks up one box off of ruby's and sets it on top of ger own then picks them back up. "O-oh yeah I guess I should just pick them back up and keep moving heh...(she whisper mumbles) this is so weird, I've got a teammate who doesnt talk, that likes to be funny, but i cant tell if actually cares about me or is waiting to strike me ughhh" Ruby grabs her boxes and lifta them up and starts walking again.

"So, Neo uh...Nice night right?" Ruby says as she looks back at Neo who nods smiling at her. Ruby sighs unsure how to deal with a quiet partner.

They continue walking until they get to a familiar looking building, and walk inside, "Helloooo? We're baaack, we have your boxes noodle duuude!" The familiar shopkeep appears at the diner. "Oh yes! Hello again! Come on and bring them back this way." He leads them back behind the diner and into the back room and down to a basement where they set them down.

"Thank you girls so much! I thought I wouldnt get my supplies in quick enough. You're welcome if you ever need anything to just ask! Youve helped me so many times I don't know how I can repay you." The shop keep says. Ruby looks at Neo who nods, and Ruby responds, "Well, There is actually something we would like to ask of you."

The shopkeep responds, "Of course! what is it?". "We may need a...(looks back at Neo who gestures her to continue qith facial expressions), uh-uh a temporary Place to stay, from time to time.

"Oh my well, I dont see how that's a problem. I do have plenty of extra space as long as you arent picky." He replies. "Oh no! Not picky at all! heh heh" Ruby says her arm behind her head smiling.

The scene transitions to after theyve gotten the basement setup for them to stay and sleep. "Well there you go! Now if You need anything You know where you can find me, and thank you again for all of your continued help!" The shopkeep tells them. "No problem sir! Ruby Rose and her faithful companion are always here to help!", Ruby says. and at that the shopkeep tilts his head and replies "That naaame...Sounds very familiar". Ruby answers in a squeeky voice, "Wha me? My name?". the shopkeep says, "Yes, I know I've heard of you from somewhere, maybe someome else who comes through here? Ahhh well It doesnt matter Have pleasent dreams Girls!" With that the shopkeep heads back upstairs, into the diner and up more stairs to his appartment.

Neo taps on her phone and send a message to Ruby, that startles her, "EEEP!" She grabs her phone in a hurry and opens it and reads, "Sounds like our visit today coming early wasnt a waste after all. It appears he has a bad memory, I dont fear he will dismiss us after our help. Your plan has looked like it worked out."

Ruby responds verbally to her, "Yeah, Free food, a place to stay in the city, and now we can hide bodies or any captured persons here until we can move them to the cabin." Neo nods smiling. "Also, I have an idea on keeping tabs on things around here, let's make our stay even more comforting to him, so then we can roll into the next phase of my plan, where we will be watching our enemies." Ruby says to Neo.

Neo taps on her screen and walks up to Ruby showing it to her, "Are you ready for that phase?". Ruby looks up with a confident, stern, seriois look on her face, she lifts her hood up slowly and says, "Yes, The time is coming to free ourselves from tyrrany by the police, (the scene transitions To Weiss and her group walking up to and into the police station while Ruby can be heard in the background) and I know just how to do it" As they walk into the police station, Ruby's face is layered over the scene and her eyes open up, brightly showing her silver color and she smiles with a very deep evil smile, Neo is shown next to her, as if the two of them are watching what weiss and her group are doing, they smile the most blood chilling smile and the scene fades to black as weiss wakes up with her group to the police cheif.

END CH 6


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss and friends are in the police station. They walk up to the front desk inside.

"Excuse me I would like to see the officer in charge of this place and his partner please." Weiss firmly asks the front desk officer. The officer looks at her, looks down at his computer, then looks back up and stares at her while reaching for his phone and typing 3 numbers all while still staring at her.

The officer answers into the phone, "Hello, yeah, you saw them come in? Alright I'll let her know." The officer hangs up the phone and looks at weiss and says nothing. "Uhm...hello?" Weiss says in an aggitated tone, the officer replies sarcastically, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you there, how may I help you miss princess". Weiss gets aggitated and huffs before lowering her arms and taking a deep breath and saying nice and slowly and perhaps just as sarcastuc, "Excuse me sir but would be so kind as to tell me what they told you over the phone?" The officer leans back in his chair, "Ohhh I dunno, You dont seem very genuine Little princess". Weiss does a 180 and her mood flips to rising anger, "L-LITTLE PRINCESS!? LOOK BUDDY I..." The familiar Cheif Officer and his partner appear from a doorway and greet everyone, "Hello there Miss Schnee! I see you've gotten aquinted with our front desk comedian." Weiss replies, "Uhm, yeah.. whatever, (she gestures to show everyone behind her) These are all my friends, Jaune you already know but the rest are old teammates of mine and jaune's. They're here to enlist in helping with anything that needs to be done tonight. And They are also all aware of our biggest problem."

"Let us go somewhere a little more private and discuss matters further" The Cheif's partner says. The two officers lead everyone up some stairs and into a conference room and shut the door.

"Now, everyone take a seat and I'd like to begin by getting to know each of your names." the cheif officer says.

Starting from the far left side of the table is, "Hi there! I'm Yang! and this bundle of a quiet mystery next to me is Blake!", Blake answers in short "Hello".

After Blake sits Weiss and next to her Jaune, eyes float down at each person, until "NORAAAAA!...I'll make sure you neverrrr forget it!"

The officers raise an eyebrow taken off by her excessive energy. Lastly everyone looks at Ren, "Oh, My name is Ren".

The Cheif officer nods upward looking at his partner who closes the blinds in the room.

"Alright, It is a pleasure to meet you all. Sense You are friends with miss Schnee and she vouches for you, we are going to to treat you as we do her. Now onto matters at hand. Miss Schnee mentioned you all know of our biggest problem, That problem could only be our Homicide problem.." The police cheif's partner speaks up interrulting the cheif, "The One where we're so close they cant deny its a person and not freak accidents or grimm attacks!?". Weiss responds, "Yes, They all have come face to face with the killer, the one Velvet told us proof of but your officers wanted to beat her ajd not belive her. Well, Velvet saw the killer again, and all of those heree except jaune and myself witnessed them cause a murder." The cheif asks, "Can you tell us who it is or how they looked?"

Weiss responds, "Due to personal reasons, I dont think anyone can say who it is." The officer leans back and replies, "Hmmmm, I see. Well, I suppose we can trust what youre doing. Now do we have any idea who they may attack next?"

"IT could he anyone!" Yang replies.

"Does she have any sort of pattern to her kills?" Blake asks.

The cheif's partner responds, "The only pattern has been that the victams were usually alone, They were always attacked at night, and not all but most of the victams, as Miss Schnee had pointed out to us at the first scene she began helping us with in this case, The victoms all get blood stained onto their hair in streaks, and they die in what could be ritualistic or repeating former deaths."

Everyone ponders in silence for a moment until Ren speaks up, "How long has it been sense their last murder? How consistantly do they kill?".

The cheif officer looks down at some papers he spreads across the table and thinks for a moment before responding with, "...hmmmm... It appears to not have any pattern there, its just varying and random with no other consistancy".

Nora responds, "Oooo what if she's always out there at night, looking and waiting for someome to nibble onn."

"Nora, be seriou...no wait (weiss jumps up and looks at paperwork sread out) Nora might be right. She may be just scouring the city every night waiting for the next one to show up." Weiss exclaims.

"If that's the case, (looks up at the clock on the wall) It's almost completely dark outside. They could be out there right now!" The Cheif's partner says.

"Who's on patrol tonight?" Jaune asks. The officers and weiee scour through the paperwork, and Their eyes widen and they start looking panicked, "No no no nooo! There's only one person patrolling the city tonight!? Who allowed this to happen!?" The cheif yells afraid. "Who is it?" Jaune asks curious but a little worried sounding, "It's (searching, uhh (found)...Velvet".

Everyone but Jaune and Weiss jump put of their chairs as fast as they can with serious looks on their faces even Nora. "We have to find her before its too late!" Nora says almost sounding excited. The cheif and his partner get the door open and the cheif's partner runs out of the room and starts yelling at his staff demanding to know how only one patrol was allowed to pass for one night. No one else knew how. And something wasnt sitting right with the situation.

"Where was she supposed to be stationed?" Ren asks, "The cheif looks through the files and see's she was sent to a dark area of town near one of the walls that grimm have almost destroyed where ppl abandoned. But i mean if she doesjt see her she..." He tells them, shocked and worried but is interrupted by Jaune who says, "This is too perfect, it has to be a setup, We have to stop Ruby before anything happens to Velvet!". Everyone agrees and rushes out of the buidling, along the way they see emerald who stops them asking what their hurry is, they cant tell her but Yabg does ask her something, "Wait why are you here, who were you seeing?"

Emerald answers, "W-well I was seeing".. Blake answers for her,

"It was mercury wasnt it?". Emerald gets nervous and answers, "H-how'd you know?". "I see yiu come in and put of here all the time, its not hard to figure out." Blake exclaims. "Hoe can you still be nice to thqt guy!? After everything he did!? what he caused, you were part of and stopped because you saw what it had done!? How could you go back to that? Are you even living a good life right now!? How could you feel ANYTHING for a person so.." Yang asks, says, and is intereupted by Blake who touches yangs shoulder and points to weiss whos head is lowered. "Weiss are you okay? Weiss?" Yang pokes her "hellooo?". Weiss looks up and at emerald, "Can we talk Emerald? In private". Emerald nods and says yes in response. Weiss tells the others to move forward she will catch up, and "Oh, and Jaune is in charge now, lead them fast I know you can do it!", "What!? But I..Im..."Jaune replies, Weoss and emerald leave the building and go alomg the side of it to talk.

Everyone else including the cheif officer and his partner leaves the building and rush off.

"Emerald, You still have a connection with and care about him. Why? How? How do you deal with, facing him when you know what hes done and you still care for him. what do you do? How did you first face him How..." Weiss is interepted, "Whoa whoa...thats a lot of questins. Just let me tell you, It was hard to face him seeing how i wanted to change and he didnt. even when he finally hot put in jail, i just couldnt bring myself to alienate him, Hes still my partner and a good friend, No matter what hes done. I don't care what others think, I want to help him. Thats all that matters. Is there a reason youre asking Weiss?" Emerald asks. "There is...You see Ruby you remember her She...she's..."weiss cant find the words to finish her sentwnce.

Emerald speaks, "Whatever trouble Ruby is, no matter what, You should be there for her, you two always seemed you had a bond, so i think you can say and do what you want to." weiss thinks, zooming into her face the Scene fades and transitions to Ruby and Neo, who are just sneaking up behind Velvet, and it shows the group coming for them trying to hurry. Ruby and Neo draw their weapons behind velvet and...

Scene goes balck,

END CH 7

Author note; I was falling asleep while writing all of this, about 75% i was nodding between being asleep and awake back and fourth so, this probably isnt the best of all the chapters, but its leading into some heavy stuff i have planned.


	8. Chapter 8

Velvet turns as she hears the wind kick up, and she jumps to avoid a bullet coming from a menacing looking Ruby.

"You've stopped me too many times before!" Ruby yells at Velvet as she stands up turning Crescent Rose into a Scythe.

"Why Are you doing this?" Velvet asks her with concern. "What happened to The Ruby we used to know?" she dodges a swing from Ruby's weapon.

"What HAPPENED (swings at her again) IS..." Ruby swings again still missing, and stops setting crescent rose into the ground to brace her then continues beginning to tear as she screams at her "I WAS LEFT ALONE, NOBODY LOVED ME, MY BEST FRIENDS DIED AND I COULDNT SAVE THEM...(sniffles wiping her eye lowering her head, and starts speaking more dramatically) When they died, everyone had someone, Maybe some didnt but, they had more than I ever did. Those years wore on me, the pain of beariny witness to their death's, to watching my team crumble, and i couldnt dovA DAMM THING ABOUT IIIIIIIT!" she says screaming.

"But Ruby, you werent alone, you still had friends! Many of us cared and were sufferiny with you! We..." Velvet is interrupted by Ruby's anger, "HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU FELT WHAT I HAD! My...best...FRIEND Maybe egen someone I loved, even though she was a robot, died, because I couldn't save her. I never held it against Pyrrah, NEVER! It wasn't her fault. But then I was too late saving Pyrrah...I watched her die, and I couldnt do anything because I was too afraid to move as I watched Cinder shoot that arrow into her chest. NO ONE CAN UNDERSTAND THE PAIN I FELT! My...(sniffles) ...Penny...She died... And the one person I felt might understand my pain, DIED! My other friend, DEATH I WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR!"...Ruby cries leaning forward, as Neo watches from behind her, she looks to her right seeing a large group has made their presence known, in the group, Weiss walks forward, "Ruby (a tear is in her eye) You didn't uave to face that pain alone, We could have helped you! You should've talked to someone!"

Ruby direxts her attention angrily toward weiss, "AND DO WHAT!? Tell someone I was hearing their voices in my head because I felt so guilty, because I let them die, because I wasn't string enough!? (her hand on crescent rose shakes as she tears), Weiss, You cant begin to understand, (looks up) NO ONE COULD UNDERSTAND THIS PAIN!"

Jaune steps forward, "Ypu're wrong Ruby. Pyrrah was close to me too, I was too stupid to ever see what was right in front of me...and when I was showed it, i was sent away. I never blamed you for her death, I begged you and weiss to save her", Ruby retaliates, "AND I FAILED!".

"YOU TRIED!...Darnet you tried Ruby! That's all that mattered to me! When everything fell apart after that, What did Ren, Nora and myself do? You and the 3 of us went off to solve the problems that were created. We were happy to have you and everyone else who still was with us with us!" Jaune exclaims.

"But...I failed...their deaths, I... they never stopped haunting me...even if you lost pyrrah you dont understand how i felt with Pen!..." Ruby realizes exactly how Jaune felt, She realized she had blamed herself all this time for hurting not just herself but him too for Pyrrah's death, and wanted to deny anyone else felt the same she did, so she wouldnt feel so guilty.

She drops to her knees, dropping Crescent Rose, her eyes wide open, realizing, she inflicted Weiss with the same greif, because she was so in denial anyone else felt the same, she wanted them to not only feel the same, but worse, and at the same time, another part of her wanted to feel those feelings again, to bring those hidden feelings out she had stuffed so deep inside she couldnt see them. But what it took to see her feelings, was talking about it, not being vengeful.

Ruby lowers her head, saying nothing. Neo still stands watching developments. Velvet walks up to ruby and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Ruby...It's okay, We know you weren't ok when you did everything. We want to help you overcome your demons, to be you again."

Ruby sits silent. An ominous wind sweeps through that sends chills through everyones bodies. Even Neo moves shivering at this wind. As the breeze suddenly stops, Ruby speaks up in a monotone fashion without looking up, "Weiss, what did you think would happen, when we finally saw eachother again? What did you expect to do? did you expect to change me? (the ominous wind returns as she speaks further) Did you think You might have to kill me? (she looks up, with an ominous look in her eyes staring directly at Weiss into her eye) Or were you too afraid to even make up your mind?" Ruby Puts her hand on Velvet's hand as she says, "Weiss". Weiss replies nervously, "Y-yes Ruby?"...

END CHAPTER 8

Author Note;

I am well aware many of my uploads have typos. It takes a lot of energy for me to read through everything to find them due to my lack of sight. When I have gotten to a point where The ideas arent flowing consistantly, I will go back through and fix everything and update them. Until then I think its better to enjoy writing more to the story than stressing out over neck and eye strain from trying to find typos i cant catch without reading the entire thing more than once (and very slowly to be able to try seeing them).


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby puts her hand on Velvet's hand, who has her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looks directly at Weiss with a cold dark stare, and says, "Weiss". Who responds, "...Y-Yes Ruby?".

A loud slash is heard with the sound of flesh ripping, and a horrified look appears on Velvet's face, her eyes open wide, as she looks down and sees Ruby has cut her arm off, before anyone can react Ruby screams as loud as she can, "THERE IS NO GOING BAAAAAACK!" and screams a blood chilling scream as she chops off Velvet's head with Penny's sword. Ruby begins chanting as she stabs into Velvets body repeatedly "They wont leave me alone, the voices, the voices wont stop until theyre all dead, kill them all, its all your fault, kill them all theyre dead, KILL THEM ALLLL!". Neo as fast as she can sprints to Ruby and grabs Crescent Rose closing it. Most everyone is standing in shock, Weiss is completely frozen in horror. From a tree, Drops down Sun, who tries to Attack Neo, who shrugs him off fast and sends him flying back, he tries shooting at her and then Jaune, Ren and Nora try retaliating back as well. Neo rushes at Ruby, Attaches crescent rose to her, and sees Ruby staring at Velvets head, she hands her the head, deflecting any incoming shots with her umbrella. Ruby puts Penny's sword up and holds Velvets horrified head in her hands and says, "Now you can never leave me Velvet, Your voice will be with me forever" and she pets her severed head. Neo grabs Ruby by her arm and looks at her, Ruby looks at her getting a reality check, and nods. Neo jumps onto Ruby's back, While everyone else but Weiss who hasnt begins to fire at them. Ruby takes a deep breath, clutching Velvet's head against her chest she looks up and with a determijed look in her eyes, she uses her semblence to speed her and Neo far away fast.

Nora and Sun start to go after them but Ren and Jaune stop them shaking their heads. "We can't face them like this right now." Jaune says as he looks over at Weiss who's jaw is still dropped staring at Velvet's headless corpse, frozen in space. "Jaune is right, We cant hope to defeat a hardened veteran criminal and a deranged murderous Ruby, We have to stand together against them, or we may suffer the same fate." Ren says still trying to hold Nora back.

"This started with two people, if it's to finally end, however it ends, it is up to those two how it ends" Blake says looking at Weiss.

Weiss makes strange noises, and begins to cry and have a complete mental breakdown. Yang, Jaune, and Sun rush up to her and she starts swinging her arms and freaking out, she starts hypervintilating and loses energy, the 3 of them back up trying to give her soace to breathe. "Weiss?! WEISS!" She falls backwards passing out, Sun catches her.

"What was that!?" Sun asks.

"It appears she had a breakdown, it was too much for her." Ren answers. "I think, She was brought back to when Ruby attacked her, and it scared her. We should get her somewhere safe she can rest."

Everyone briskly walks toward Weissband Jaune's home.

Weiss and everyone else rest at Jaune and Weiss's appartment and before you know it Night turns to day. The morning sky is cloudy and the sun is hidden behind stormy clouds. But Weiss wakes up, as everyome else begins moving around. She freaks out a little and Jaume sits down next to her and rubs her arm "Shhhhh it's alright we're at home, You're safe, everything is alright for now."

"Wha...(she takes a deep breath and exhales) I take it what i think is a dream probably isn't, and everything being alright, is a lie.", weiss says bluntly.

"What gave it away heh..." Jaune says guiltily. Weiss responds, "Oh I don't know, the fact everyone is here looking as exhuasted as my head feels."

"Look Weiss.. You know The police all know now that there is a murderer on the loose. They know it was Ruby, a statement is being made by them soon..." Jaune breaks to her. "...Wait...Theyre going to TELL THE PUBLIC THERE'S A ...ughhh!..." Weiss holds her head feeling a deep pressure pain.

"She's right! if they make a statement like they said they were going to!...They could!..."

The tv news comes on with the two familiar police cheif and his partner standing at a podiam in the center of town., the Cheif says, "Thank you, this emergency conference today was organized by our Superior whome we urge you listen to, It is my pleasure to introduce the head of the police and armed forces in Vale..."

A shadowy hooded figure walks up to the podium as the cheif announces their name, the hood is lowered and their face begins to show, as everyoje in the room's eye's light up in shock and horror.

"Welcome Officer..." The person walks up to the Cheif puting their hand on his shoulder and in a leasurely tone says, "Please, there no need for introductions." They smile looking out at the people and at the cameras and make their statement,

"People of Vale! Today I bring you grimm news. The incidents of grimm attacks and missing persons cases over the course of the last few years have all been a mystery to many except for a few. Today i stand before you telling you, I messed up, My officers beside me beleived in a bigger picture, and stuck to their beleifs and finding answers. I am proud yet annoyed to answer they were fruitful, thanks to some help from a Schnee Family member, a member of the Arkos family and their friends, my two officers here have discovered there is a MURDERER LIVING AMONG US! They have killed over 200 Innocent civillains and counting. This poor girl (Holds up a picture of Velvet) was Her last victam, beheaded in front of our helpful investigators, and thanks to them, we now know, THIS GIRL IS OUR MURDERER (Holds up an older photo of Ruby). We do not have a recent photo as this girl, Ruby Rose, left town and has been on the run ever sense attacking her former partner. If you see miss Rose, KILL HER! If you see anyone who might look like her, KILL HER! All citizens are urged to be careful, as she has a list for blood and will kill again! Protect yourselves, for she comes at night!"

It continues from there and Weiss speaks up concerned and angry, "No no no no nooo! This is bad! No no no!"

"You still care about Ruby? even after last night?" Yang asks weiss.

"No! I Dont even care about her at this point! Look at who that is! this was their plan all along no no nooo! The Grii...!"

A loud rumbling is heard and everyones eyes open wide as the city's siren's go off,

Weiss answers, "They're here..."

END CHAPTER 9

AUTHOR NOTE;

I have been trying to make this close to following the canon story's events, So the Mysterious person who made the broadcast announcement, I had planned to be either Cinder or another big Antagonist who doesnt die, But due to we dont know what Cinder's fate is in the coming actual volume's, I left the person a mystery for now, and will leave them be as such until certain characters are slated to remain alive or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby and Neo awake to sirens going off in the city, the shopkeep runs down into the basement to wake them, and shouts, "Sirens are going off, Grimm are attacking the city! Hurry get up!" He runs back upstairs.

Neo just rubs her eyes and sits up in bed with a blanket around her body. Ruby lying next to her tries to grip hold of clothing on her from under the covers, finding none.

"arrr mmmm (puppy like noises)...Neoooo, Why do you only wear underwear to bed? Last time i tried tugging at them you slapped me when they flung back and smacked your skin."

Neo looks down at her with a displeased look.

"What!? You could just wear nothing at all that would make it easier to..." Neo rolls her eyes and gets out of bed. Ruby leans forward her upper body poppy out from under the covers showing a fancy black designer bra with a small red rose on the left breast. She reaches for Neo's underwear and snaps them against her skin. Neo turns and looks down at her. "What!? I just dont want you to leave me!..."

Neo slaps her on the face leaving a red hand print.

"OWWW!" Ruby rolls over on her back c9mpletely uncovvered by tye blankets now, she appears to wear panties that have the same design as her old white PJ pants with roses on them. Rubbing her cheek she says, "Too Hard Neo!" Neo smirks looking down at her. Ruby blushes then an explosion is heard and the ground shakes.

The two of them quickly move around and get dressed. Ruby walks over to her desk and removes a container off of it revealing Velvets head placed in a very ritualtistic fashion with candles arranged in a certain fashion over a strange circular shape drawing that is underneath the head.

Ruby kneels down and starts talking to the decappitated head, "Velvet you naughty Rabbit! Watching Noe and Me in bed and watching us dress! I think I like her, Do you think I like her, If i do really like her, should I kill her then?

What...o-oh hey Neo!" Neo is standing next to her with her hands on her hips staring down at her. "Y-you didnt hear ke say that last thing d-did you?"

Neo presses her nose against Ruby's, making Ruby nervous. Ruby responds, "Wh-what!?" while blushing. Neo leans back and holds her phone up to Ruby's face and it says, "Come on let's hurry and go. If there's anything you dont want to hage destroyed you need to take it with you." Ruby nods and grabs her backpack, she throws a bunch of things in the various pockets but opens the big part and puts Velvets head inside, after kissing the top of the head. She then zips up the backpack and they grab their weapons and head up the stairs and out the door."

What is seen everywhere is grimm destroying the town, ppl running scared and many trying to defeat the grimm and defense helpless civilllains.

Neo taps On Ruby"s shoulder and shows her her phone screen, "I know youre not used to the daylight but, this is our chance to kill tons without anyone stopping us. You can control the grimm after all."

Ruby nods and thinks for a moment. She sees a group of people who are about to be slaughtered by Grimm who are being helped by a student that is barely keeling them back. She trandforms Crescent Rose and speeds toward them, she cuts the grimm apart, and screams at the last big one she fights. Her eyes light up and all the grimm nearby form a circle around her and the small group. They thank her but then question the grimm stabding how they are, then,

Neo standing outwide of the wall of grimm looks at her nails, she hears screaming from a mother and children, clash of metal is heard and the the screams of a female teenager. Ruby emerges moments later covered in blood woth a sinister smile, "You were right, Velvet and Penny like it when we kill innocents!" Neo smiles as she leads Ruby through the city and they try to contain the grimm problem.

Meanwhile, Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Blake, Yang, and Sun are running through the streets. Seeing the carnage take fold They run forward, Weiss sees a helpless child in the street holding onto a teddy bear calling for her mother. Within seconds, before Weiss can reach her, a Grimm swoops down from the sky and claws her face splattering blood everywhere and rips her limbs apart and flys away carrying what remains of the little girls body. The teddy bear the little girl held drops to weiss's feet saturated in blood. Weiss looks at it in horror, Jaune grabs her arm and hurries her forward, "Come on! We have to get to them!"

Weiss closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before moving forward. Weiss nods and moves forward. They run forward defending themselves as they run across the grimm.

Along the way they run into Neon and Coco. Coco is blasting birds swooping down at Neon who is beatting up any grimm on foot coming for Coco. The grpup intervines and completely destroys all the grim in the area around them.

Neon thanks them and Coco goves her thanks as well. They are quickly informed of the situation at hand, and they join their group and head off to the center of town near the police station.

Fighting more heavy grimm resistance along the way they run into Neptune and Flynt who seem to be showing off killing grimm in front of a group of girls. They get too overconfident and almost lose control but Weiss's group jumps in at the last second and saves them, and kill the grimm.

Jaune nervously tells the girls a safe route to escape the town to get to emergency evacuation areas.

Neptune and Flynt seem to be aware of whats going on, mostly due to Flynt explaining what he thought was going on to Neptune.

They join Weiss's group and head for the center of town.

When they arrive knowing what was going on, still couldn't prepare them for what they're seeing.

END CH 10


	11. Chapter 11

Weiss, Jaune, Yang, Ren, Blake, Nora, Neptune, Neon, Flynt, Coco, and Sun stand at the center of town, seeing the buildings surrounding them in shambles and fallen to the ground. At the center of it, the police cheif and his partner lay dead on the ground, with hundreds of dead bodies lying around them. What is strange is there are no grimm to be seen. As everyone looks further uo at the podium, they see 3 people standing, 2 facing one person. Everyone runs up to get a closer look, Arriving they see the figures are the Police officer in charge who gave the speech, and the two opposing them is Ruby and Neo. The Officer in charge holds their arms out and says to weiss and her approaching group, "STAY BACK! It is what I wish."

Weiss interjects, "Why so we wont confront you for what you caused here!?". The Officer responds, "Oh? Did I? I guess I did. You hear that Ruby? All of this, is your fault."

"NO! Don't listen to them Ruby!" Yang yells.

At first shocked and in suprise and horror ruby says, "M-my fault? I-I..."

She looks down pausong, Her tone changes as she makes two fists and starts giggling creepily, "I did this...yes..."

She looks up sharply looking in Weiss and Yang's direction, "YES! I DID THIS! Look around you! Do you see all these bodies? Do you think Grimm could do this?! NO! I KILLED THIS CROWD! All the blood...The blood..." She starts laughing hysterically and shoots the officer in front of her with crescent rose, Yang tries to interject but the officer gestures her to be still. As the lead officer falls to their knees they say, "Now...It is complete...With my final breath, I usher in, The end..."

Ruby shoots them directly in the face splattering their head into peices, guts and blood flying everywhere. Ruby walks forward and leans down, swishing her hands around in the bodys neck, soaking her hands in blood. Ruby looks down at her blood soaked hands and starts giggling maniacally, and then raises her head as she laughs even louder and more freightening, she wipes the blood on her hands across her face and lowers her head stalling her laughter and giggling softly still, smiling she looks directly at Coco.

"Do you know what I did? Have your friends told you (pauses giggling evilly) ...Do you know where Velvet is?"

"V-vel...WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHERE IS SHE!?" Coco demands.

"Oh, she's right here with me, she talks to me so much," Coco is getting angrier and angrier looking as Ruby talks, "she has just the dirtiest secrets to say about you Coco, She herself had some interesting feelings, Poor rabbit, she just had to be put down. but it's okay! Shes with me, she'll NEVER leave me, and right now, (reaches under her cloak) she's telling me (Gets into a position as if to pounce), that she wants me to tell you..", faster than anyone can see Ruby dissappears using her semblence and within seconds a mechanical sound is heard, and within a second from that choking is heard, and everyone turns to see Coco being stabbed straight through with Penny's sword and blood is coming out of her mouth, and Ruby says, "To join her...". Immediately Weiss, Yang, Blake, Jaune, and Sun spring into action to attack her, but Neo pops up ptotecting Ruby, covering the both of them with her Unbrella. The rest of the group comes in to attack, Neo sends everyone back who was up close near them, and starts preventing anyone from getting near Ruby.

Weiss, Yang, and Neon Aggressively try getting close the most pushing their anger but Neon thwarts all of their advances and all they can do is watch as Ruby pulls the sword out and kisses Coco. This angers Weiss and Neon the most their Aura's blast through Neo's as the scream rushing at Ruby, who sees them and smirks as she dissappears taking Coco with her. Neo catches herself as she lands from the attack, and smirks at everyone as she bows goodbye. Ruby allears holding coco and Neo jumps onto her back and they dissappear out of sight.

"DAMMIT!" Weiss and Neon both shout slamming their fists into the ground. Yang is on the ground trying to catch her breath having a bruise on her left cheek from Neo. Blake is on the ground trying to hold herself together as she looks down seeing her injury from when Ruby bit her before was reopened by Neo. Everyone else has an angered or exhausted look on their face as they try collecting themselves.

The scene pans to the sky and fades from day to night.

A bucket of water is splashed on someones face who wakes up choking and feeling extreme pain. Realizing they are chained to a wall they try yelling for help but cough with no energy and blood coming up some. A light flickers on and in the dim light a figure is seen sitting at a table. A second light flickers on and a second figure is seen standing next to them holding an umbrella in hand. The chained persom struggles to get free recognizing the umbrella as Neo's and as the flames flicker brighter, they see the other figure is Ruby, who begins talking,

"Don't struggle or You'll reopen your wounds. I don't think You would like to die."

"YOU...Where Am I!?"

"Dear Coco, you don't need to know where you are. All you need to do is recover, I have plans for you." Ruby then stands up and walks up to her giving her a cup of liquid, "Drink this water, I'm not letting you die."

"What If I refuse?" Coco Says firmly.

"Then I'll hunt down another one of your friends and bring you their corpse. It is your choice, (gets close to her face) Drink and recover, (leans back) Or I kill someone else dear to you."

Coco kicks her in the stomache and says firmly, "You already killed my best friend. You couldnt possibly do anything worse to me."

Neo walks up and helps ruby up. Ruby Clutches her stomache and walks back to the desk, Neo kicks Coco in her leg to where a crack is heard and Coco cries out in pain.

"You see, We can cause you much worse pain. I didnt want to show you this yet but," Ruby blows out the candles, and clicks on the light in the room, which looks even gloommier in full light, Ruby starts noddibg her head back and fourth humming a tube to herself as she unzips her backpack on the table in front of her and dances back and fourth as she walks backeard to Coco. She stops right in frojt of her, Neo sits down on the floor and shackles Coco's ankles together then stands back up and to the side. Neo crosses her arms and starts smiling, as Ruby turns and jumps kneeling down holding Velvet's severed head in front of Coco's face.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Coco screams a bloody murder scream so loud it could shatter a window. She kicks and continuously screams closing her eyes, Neo jumps down and Prys her eyes open and slaps her until she stares her dead best friends cold dead horrified eyes in the face. Coco cries and screams her face turning whiter than a ghost and she passes out.

"You can let her go Neo" Neo nods and stands up smiling as her and Ruby look down at Coco. Ruby pets Velvet's head as she says, "The purge has begun, No longer Will I ever be alone again, The end has begun, and You're role is about to begin my sweet Coco."

END CH 11


	12. Chapter 12 Training Coco (Censored vers)

It is sundown 2 months later. Ruby and Neo are awaking in bed in their cabin.

Ruby removes the covers off of the two of them and This time Neo has Ruby's panties on and Ruby is wearing nothing.

"Mmmmm, That was a fun night my beautifully silent partner." Ruby says dreerily waking up and touching her fingertip on Neo's chest.

Neo looks down at Ruby's finger then over at Ruby and bonks her on the head.

"Owww! (rubbing her head) Again!?". Neo reaches for and types on her phone, then shows it to Ruby, "You don't need to be so Promisceous first thing in the morning. Also, don't take the covers off of me to wake me up."

"But why shouldn...OW!" Neo bonks her on the head again and smiles at her, she grabs her phone and points to the screen, "Don't wake me up that way silly Crimson Rose."

A creek in the floor is heard, the two of them turn and Neo quickly covers herself and Ruby up. The door opens and Coco walks in. She has a different outfit than she used to, this one is changed to look more Espinoge. She looks at the two of them and glares at Neo and clears her throat before speaking, "(cough) It's almost dark out we should get moving."

"Is your former partners head secure?" Ruby asks her, sitting up getting uncovered by the blankets, Neo looks over and angrily covers her back up. Coco responds with a monotone expression, "Yes, It is in the protective jar and locked inside the fireproof safe."

"Mmm, Did she tell you what you're to do yet?" Ruby asks her, as she gets annoyed with Neo covering her up and just jumps out of bed.

"N-no...She hasn't spoken to me sense the day after you showed me her head. Why does she talk to you and not to me? did I..." Coco starts showing some emotion to her tone. Ruby naked, walks up to Coco and puts her hand on her shoulder and looks up at her looking into her eyes. "Mmmm, She hasnt spoken to you because we haven't released your full potential yet. We just need you to kill someone, then..." Ruby starts behaving seductively with her, "Mmmm, You will hear her voice (leans up and whispers into her ear) and You and I can reconsile our lost loved ones together. Imagine if Penny and Velvet ever kissed."

Coco blushes red and as she does Ruby nibbles on her earlobe. Neo frowns at this and stares getting mad. Ruby stops and looks back at Neo with a smirk on her face, "Mmm are you jealous partner?" She turns and faces Coco and presses against her and kisses her. Neo jumps out of bed, keeping herself covered by the blanket, and walks up behind Ruby, who stops kissing Coco and turns her head to look at her and sticks her tongue out. Neo slaps Ruby extremely hard across her face and walks out of the room.

"I-is...Am I..." Coco fears she is interfering but Ruby reassures her, "She will come to terms with it. She is following me of her own free will of course. She has helped me find many parts of myself i didnt know exhisted, some...(runs her finger across Coco's Chest) Very ...exciting. Besides, (Touches her hand to Coco's cheek) she is a pawn at this point, a darling badass cute little pawn." Coco asks Ruby, "Am I a pawn too?". Ruby answers, "Coco, You play an important role in my plans, I cant do it without you (rubs her cheek) You're special." Coco unsure how to respond to this speaks, "Well..You should get ready".

In this section in the original thing I wrote, was a sex scene between Ruby x Coco x Neo. If people wish to see this published (it does tell a little more on behaviors of them, obviously) I will post it as a chapter 12 pt 2 so no one has to read it who doesnt want to. But I want opinions on that first, and bare in mind I cant make promises that I stayed too heavily in character, It was one of those spur of the moment things.

Where it was written in tye original it picks back up where The 3 of them leave the cabin with everything else being the same.

"Let me get dressed!" Ruby opens her closet and starts tossing clothes out searching. Coco blushes seeing her movements and decides to leave the room."

Coco and Neo walk out of the cabin with Ruby as she shuts the door and locks it behind them. Neo stands there with one hand on her hip staring forward confidently, Coco looks forward with a depressed look and Ruby is just smiling forward and says, "Let's go ladies".

As they begin their walk through the forest the scene fades.

Weiss is surrounded by hundreds of Ruby's, hundreds of Velvet's, and Hundreds of Coco's and a dark shroud clouds around her with all of them saying things chanting either, "It's Your fault" "I'm dead because of you" "you didn't save me" and all at once they all say "ALL YOUR FAULT!". Weiss awakes gasping for air and sits up. Neon on the mattress next to her is sitting up and notices her and whispers, "Hey, are you alright?".

Weiss nods catching her breath still she tries to say, "Can we...go ...talk somewhere?"

Neon nods as she stands up, she reaches over and helps Weiss up. They walk out of the room silently stepping over everyone sleeping on the floor. Weiss Accidentally steps on Blake who almost screeches but her mouth is immediately covered by Neon. Weiss whispers to blake, "Shhhhh be quiet everyones sleeping!" Blake just glares heavily at her and turns over.

Sun notices them leaving and gets up silently stalking them. Unfortunately for Blake he also steps on her and this time she makes noises like a freightened cat into her pillow. Sun hurries away before she turns over to see who it was.

Weiss and Neon get to the balcony of the building outside and peer out looking at the moon.

"Can I ask you a question Neon?".

"Nya, what is it?" Neon asks.

"Do you ever have nightmares, about anyone you've lost..."

Weiss rests herself against the railing.

"Why do you think I was awake?" Neon says in a blunt voice.

"Do you...does it haunt you? What happens in your dreams?" Weiss asks

"Well, I see Coco, I see Velvet and No matter how much I try to run or skate to them, they remain just out of my reach. Then I think I have them, and this Red figure covered in Rose's shows up and takes them away. Velvet they...leave the body..but not the head behind."

Neon confesses, getting a little shook up.

"Well...I had a dream, a nightmare, that keeps occuring ever sense Ruby last got away. In the dream I start out with my old team, with all of my friends, then they just leave without saying goodbye. All thats left is Jaune, and then he leaves too, then Ruby begins appearing by the hundreds, then Velvet, then Coco too. They all start chanting at me, and this red fog surrounds me, all I can hear are their voices telling me I'm guilty and its my fault...I..."

Weiss is shaking now and unable to speak clearly, Neon tilts her head and swishes her tail curling it around Weiss's leg as she hugs her.

"I know how you feel... I can't beleive what happened that day with Coco. Velvet and Coco were all I had. This is the first I've seen Flynt in 4 years. Being a faunus with hyperactivity doesn't help me either. People Think I'm still like a child just because of how I dress, and because Im bursting with energy. They dont think i can be serious, and that I dont have a care in the world. What they dont know, is How lonely it is to be on your own, without any partners."

Weiss touches her hand on Neon's and replies back, "I'm glad...I'm not alone. Thank you"

Neon smiles at her and weiss smiles back. "We have eachother now at least" Neon says.

Weiss replies, "Yeah...I still don't know what to do with Ruby...I hate her so much..she took my eye from me, my innocense, and some of my dear friends, not to mention killed hundreds at this point. But (she sighs)...I still can't bring myself to go all out when I face her..(pause)... Because I'm afraid I'll kill her..."

Sun walks up on them after watching and listening long enough, "You can only do what your gut tells you is right."

He scares the two of them and they jump off of eachother and Neon's tail curls up some as if hiding.

"Wh-what were you...no, nevermind... you're right" Weiss says.

"look dont put any pressure on yourselves, we're all in this with you. We finally have no patrol at night and we can finally rest. Just relax! We're getting stronger and more able to withstand Ruby and Neo's advancements. There's nothing They can throw at us that will suprise us anymore!"

As Sun finishes saying this, the scene transitions to the new Coco, who is staring at a group of humans, that Ruby then orders her to kill.

Coco stands still then leaps forward and approaches the group. They ask her for help, they escaped the nearby city that was attacked by grimm but had no idea where to go and they need help.

Coco points a direction they all face, so when they arent looking she closes her eyes and kills them all as fast as she can using her purse. A child in the group tries to run from her but is nabbed by Ruby who walks up and says, "You can't let even one get away Coco, no witness's, or it's over for you." Ruby throws the child at Coco along with Penny's sword and says, "Finish him".

Coco tears a little and closes her eyes as she grabs the sword, Ruby quickly responds, "No, (waving her finger at her) You have to watch, or you'll never be ready to do what needs to be done."

Coco sulks then swallows her guilt and takes aim and cuts the boys head off and stares into his freightened eyes.

Ruby walks up and touches her hand to Coco's shoulder and says, "It gets easier"

END CH 12

Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of the story/each chapter as I will be touching things up soon.


	13. Chapter 12 Coco (Lemon Uncensored vers)

DBRR Ch 12;

It is sundown 2 months later. Ruby and Neo are awaking in bed in their cabin.

Ruby removes the covers off of the two of them and This time Neo has Ruby's panties on and Ruby is wearing nothing.

"Mmmmm, That was a fun night my beautifully silent partner." Ruby says dreerily waking up and touching her fingertip on Neo's chest.

Neo looks down at Ruby's finger then over at Ruby and bonks her on the head.

"Owww! (rubbing her head) Again!?". Neo reaches for and types on her phone, then shows it to Ruby, "You don't need to be so Promisceous first thing in the morning. Also, don't take the covers off of me to wake me up."

"But why shouldn...OW!" Neo bonks her on the head again and smiles at her, she grabs her phone and points to the screen, "Don't wake me up that way silly Crimson Rose."

A creek in the floor is heard, the two of them turn and Neo quickly covers herself and Ruby up. The door opens and Coco walks in. She has a different outfit than she used to, this one is changed to look more Espinoge. She looks at the two of them and glares at Neo and clears her throat before speaking, "(cough) It's almost dark out we should get moving."

"Is your former partners head secure?" Ruby asks her, sitting up getting uncovered by the blankets, Neo looks over and angrily covers her back up. Coco responds with a monotone expression, "Yes, It is in the protective jar and locked inside the fireproof safe."

"Mmm, Did she tell you what you're to do yet?" Ruby asks her, as she gets annoyed with Neo covering her up and just jumps out of bed.

"N-no...She hasn't spoken to me sense the day after you showed me her head. Why does she talk to you and not to me? did I..." Coco starts showing some emotion to her tone. Ruby naked, walks up to Coco and puts her hand on her shoulder and looks up at her looking into her eyes. "Mmmm, She hasnt spoken to you because we haven't released your full potential yet. We just need you to kill someone, then..." Ruby starts behaving seductively with her, "Mmmm, You will hear her voice (leans up and whispers into her ear) and You and I can reconsile our lost loved ones together. Imagine if Penny and Velvet ever kissed."

Coco blushes red and as she does Ruby nibbles on her earlobe. Neo frowns at this and stares getting mad. Ruby stops and looks back at Neo with a smirk on her face, "Mmm are you jealous partner?" She turns and faces Coco and presses against her and kisses her. Neo jumps out of bed, keeping herself covered by the blanket, and walks up behind Ruby, who stops kissing Coco and turns her head to look at her and sticks her tongue out. Neo slaps Ruby extremely hard across her face and walks out of the room.

"I-is...Am I..." Coco fears she is interfering but Ruby reassures her, "She will come to terms with it. She is following me of her own free will of course. She has helped me find many parts of myself i didnt know exhisted, some...(runs her finger across Coco's Chest) Very ...exciting. Besides, (Touches her hand to Coco's cheek) she is a pawn at this point, a darling badass cute little pawn." Coco asks Ruby, "Am I a pawn too?". Ruby answers, "Coco, You play an important role in my plans, I cant do it without you (rubs her cheek) You're special." Coco unsure how to respond to this speaks, "Well..You should get ready".

(NO TURNING BACK AFTER THIS POINT IF YOU DONT WANT TO SEE THE LEMON/UNCENSORED SCENE)

Ruby shakes her head and grabs hold of Coco and throws her onto the bed. "Neo's gone, It's time for Ruby to get what she's wanted for a long, long time."

Coco blushes red and responds, "R-Ruby I Don't..." Ruby walks out of the room and walks back in with Neo. Ruby has scratch marks across her face and Neo has a handprint across hers thats so red you can almost see it throbbing. Neo walks up to Coco and chains her wrists to the bed post.

"N-n-no what are you doing to me!?" Coco asks freightened. Ruby answers, "Mmmmm, Come to me Neo, and sit." Neo walks over to Ruby and hands her rope. Ruby ties Neo up to a chair, and pulls down neo's pants after which. "Awwww you're still wearing my panties (giggles) you must love me, and this (stands up and walks toward Coco) must be painful."

Ruby jumps onto the bed and forcibly pulls Coco's pants off and lifts her shirt up over her head and staring at her body Ruby says, "mmmm my my we have sexy aaand cute undergarments Coco." Coco replies, "N-no! S-stop I-I never even..." Ruby puts her finger over Coco's mouth and says, "Shhhhhh, Your innocense dies today, I have ravaged cute little Neo for months every night, now its time for her to watch me ravage you." Neo's eyes light up angrily as she watches Ruby slap Coco, kiss her, and take off Coco's bra. "Mmmm Your chest is bigger then mine..." Ruby says, she presses her bare chest against Coco's and gently rubs them together. She looks down upon Coco's face, who is red as can be staring wide eyed up at Ruby. "Awwww you're not even fighting it anymore, well we can fix that!" Ruby says as she sits up and pulls Coco's panties off. Coco starts trying to kick at her, but instead of fighting back against her, she tickles her private area with her fingers as shes pulling them off. Coco shudders and gets feeling weak by this and just gives in. Ruby gets her panties off of her and puts them on herself. "Hey Neo, Do these look just as cute on me as her?" Ruby says smirking, Neo just glares and starts trying to struggle to get free. Ruby just laughs and lays back down against Coco's body, "Now Coco, we can do this the hard way where you remain like this, or the fun way where Youre untied and have fun with me as well." Coco thinks not responding for a moment, Then Ruby says, "Velvet is gone, My sweet Penny is gone. We're all we have, so make love to me like you would Velvet. (grabs her by her hair and yanks on it pulling her up) Only rougher."

Coco gets a mad look and is taken over by her anger toward Ruby. Ruby sees this and unlicks her chains. Coco sits up and stares at Ruby then tackles her pinning her down, she slaps ruby's face 3 times and lays down presses her chest against hers and kisses Ruby. She grabs Ruby's head and pulls her up as she sits up bringing Ruby onto her lap. Ruby Wraps her legs around Coco and they kiss passionately, Ruby slips a finger down on Coco going inside of her lower. Coco's face turns red and she yanks extremely hard on Ruby's hair pulling her head back. Ruby moans and moves her finger around inside Coco, who blushes never having felt it before she starts feeling weak and moans. She pushes ruby down, which forces her finger out of her. Coco then looks down at her oanties on Ruby and pulls them down. Ruby curiously stares at her and watches what shes doing. She pulls the pantis to Ruby's knees then scoots up and touches her nose against Ruby's nose, Ruby tilts her head and is taken by suprise then when Coco makes a fist and pushes it hard up inwide of Ruby's lower. Ruby Moans loudly and Neo gets really restless in the chair. Coco pulls her fist out slowly and inserts 3 fingers inside Ruby then, who is breathing heavy. Ruby grabs her and kisses her, then yanks her hair pulling her back and flipping so Ruby is on top of her. Ruby manages to float her fingers down inside of Coco and they both kiss roughly while pleasuring eachother.

Neo finally gets free and runs up to them, They look up at her still continuing and moaning, "Ne-Neo (moaning and heavily breathing) f-fuuuck Coco... N-Neo dont..." Ruby moans louder as her legs become wet, Neo grabs ruby by her hair and yanks her off of Coco and holds her up in the air by it. "Ow ow ow ow owww!...Oh gawwwd!" Neo has reached down and has her fingers inside of Ruby and is yanking her up higher as she fingers her. Coco looks down at her body and tires to do what she was doing to Ruby to herself but doesnt feel it. She decides to jump up and get behind Neo, and presses her face inbetween Neo's legs and licks her lower. Neo's face turns red and she fingers Ruby faster. Coco takes pleasure from insertibg a finger and her tongue into Neo. Neo reaches over as best she can into the dresser drawer next to them and throws a vibrator down at Coco. She looks at and Neo points in between Coco's legs. Coco grabs it and flicks it on, She blushes and inserts it into herself. Coco moans loudly and Neo pushes her face back where it was. Neo drops Ruby on the bed losing strength and drops to her knees kneeling over the bed as Coco continues to eat her pussy out. Ruby smiles at the two of them and Tries to get Neo to lick between her legs, but Neo refuses. So Ruby gets up off the bed andndigs in the same drawer neo did. Coco so enthralled with Neo doesnt notice when Ruby gets behind her and shoves a strap on up her ass. Coco then swallows everything from Neo and falls down drooling and moans as she orgasms. She keeps moaning and orgasming, she ends up squirting it everywhere and covers ruby behind her in it. Coco Passes out and Ruby smiles and leans down and pulls the vibrator out. she shoves it up her own ass and breathes a little heavy, she pushes Coco aside and turns on the vibration on her strap on and pushes it up inside of Neo. Neo covers her mouth and makes a very soft but high pitch mouse like sound as she gets thrust into by Ruby. Ruby grabs Neo's hips and thrusts deeper and faster, "C-come on Neo, orgasm for your Mistress!" Neo hearing this blushes harder, then actually moans as she begins to orgasm Ruby quickly leans down and turns Neo's head and kisses her. Neo moans into Ruby's mouth kissing passionately as she orgasms, heavily running down her legs.

Ruby pulls out of her and she winces. She takes the strap on off for a moment and pulls the vibrator out of her ass and inserts it into her pussy instead and puts the strapon back on. They move so Neo is sitting on Ruby's lap and she sits on top of the strap on and bounces up and down. They both look over at Coco and Ruby pulls her up closer. Neo slaps Coco on her butt, repeatedly. Then reaches for a blade and slices Coco's wrist, Ruby holds her wrist up and lets the blood fall down over their heads and onto Their chests, Neo aggressively bounces faster and bites Ruby's neck Ruby Moans louder than before and Neo moans with her as they both orgasm together. Neo falls against Ruby resting her head on Ruby's chest, Ruby twitches still having vibrations run through her body but smiles and pets Neo. "Mmmm...I love You Neo..." Neo smiles and weakly reaches up for her phone and taps on it and shows it to her, "I love you too Ruby Rose 3" Ruby smiles happier and they kiss.

Coco and Neo walk out of the cabin with Ruby as she shuts the door and locks it behind them. Neo stands there with one hand on her hip staring forward confidently, Coco looks forward with a depressed look and Ruby is just smiling forward and says, "Let's go ladies".

As they begin their walk through the forest the scene fades.

Weiss is surrounded by hundreds of Ruby's, hundreds of Velvet's, and Hundreds of Coco's and a dark shroud clouds around her with all of them saying things chanting either, "It's Your fault" "I'm dead because of you" "you didn't save me" and all at once they all say "ALL YOUR FAULT!". Weiss awakes gasping for air and sits up. Neon on the mattress next to her is sitting up and notices her and whispers, "Hey, are you alright?".

Weiss nods catching her breath still she tries to say, "Can we...go ...talk somewhere?"

Neon nods as she stands up, she reaches over and helps Weiss up. They walk out of the room silently stepping over everyone sleeping on the floor. Weiss Accidentally steps on Blake who almost screeches but her mouth is immediately covered by Neon. Weiss whispers to blake, "Shhhhh be quiet everyones sleeping!" Blake just glares heavily at her and turns over.

Sun notices them leaving and gets up silently stalking them. Unfortunately for Blake he also steps on her and this time she makes noises like a freightened cat into her pillow. Sun hurries away before she turns over to see who it was.

Weiss and Neon get to the balcony of the building outside and peer out looking at the moon.

"Can I ask you a question Neon?".

"Nya, what is it?" Neon asks.

"Do you ever have nightmares, about anyone you've lost..."

Weiss rests herself against the railing.

"Why do you think I was awake?" Neon says in a blunt voice.

"Do you...does it haunt you? What happens in your dreams?" Weiss asks

"Well, I see Coco, I see Velvet and No matter how much I try to run or skate to them, they remain just out of my reach. Then I think I have them, and this Red figure covered in Rose's shows up and takes them away. Velvet they...leave the body..but not the head behind."

Neon confesses, getting a little shook up.

"Well...I had a dream, a nightmare, that keeps occuring ever sense Ruby last got away. In the dream I start out with my old team, with all of my friends, then they just leave without saying goodbye. All thats left is Jaune, and then he leaves too, then Ruby begins appearing by the hundreds, then Velvet, then Coco too. They all start chanting at me, and this red fog surrounds me, all I can hear are their voices telling me I'm guilty and its my fault...I..."

Weiss is shaking now and unable to speak clearly, Neon tilts her head and swishes her tail curling it around Weiss's leg as she hugs her.

"I know how you feel... I can't beleive what happened that day with Coco. Velvet and Coco were all I had. This is the first I've seen Flynt in 4 years. Being a faunus with hyperactivity doesn't help me either. People Think I'm still like a child just because of how I dress, and because Im bursting with energy. They dont think i can be serious, and that I dont have a care in the world. What they dont know, is How lonely it is to be on your own, without any partners."

Weiss touches her hand on Neon's and replies back, "I'm glad...I'm not alone. Thank you"

Neon smiles at her and weiss smiles back. "We have eachother now at least" Neon says.

Weiss replies, "Yeah...I still don't know what to do with Ruby...I hate her so much..she took my eye from me, my innocense, and some of my dear friends, not to mention killed hundreds at this point. But (she sighs)...I still can't bring myself to go all out when I face her..(pause)... Because I'm afraid I'll kill her..."

Sun walks up on them after watching and listening long enough, "You can only do what your gut tells you is right."

He scares the two of them and they jump off of eachother and Neon's tail curls up some as if hiding.

"Wh-what were you...no, nevermind... you're right" Weiss says.

"look dont put any pressure on yourselves, we're all in this with you. We finally have no patrol at night and we can finally rest. Just relax! We're getting stronger and more able to withstand Ruby and Neo's advancements. There's nothing They can throw at us that will suprise us anymore!"

As Sun finishes saying this, the scene transitions to the new Coco, who is staring at a group of humans, that Ruby then orders her to kill.

Coco stands still then leaps forward and approaches the group. They ask her for help, they escaped the nearby city that was attacked by grimm but had no idea where to go and they need help.

Coco points a direction they all face, so when they arent looking she closes her eyes and kills them all as fast as she can using her purse. A child in the group tries to run from her but is nabbed by Ruby who walks up and says, "You can't let even one get away Coco, no witness's, or it's over for you." Ruby throws the child at Coco along with Penny's sword and says, "Finish him".

Coco tears a little and closes her eyes as she grabs the sword, Ruby quickly responds, "No, (waving her finger at her) You have to watch, or you'll never be ready to do what needs to be done."

Coco sulks then swallows her guilt and takes aim and cuts the boys head off and stares into his freightened eyes.

Ruby walks up and touches her hand to Coco's shoulder and says, "It gets easier"

END CH 12


	14. Chapter 13 Never Forget

DBRR Ch 13;

3 months after the previous chapter

Ruby and Coco Return to their cabin. Ruby goes into the basememt and opens up the safe and pulls out the Jar velvets head is and and holds it begining to talk to her. "Ohhhh Velvet I'm baaack! I had such a fun day! I killed over 30 children and Coco killed quite a few in the aftermath as well! It was so much fun! You kept telling me to kill them, you and Penny, I hope i did you proud! Oh! and Coco is here with me right now too!

But can I ask you, what Should I do with Weiss? I still have her eye, if it was fresher I might eat it but...its 4 or 5 years old and in a jar of liquid thats just Blugh! Should I take the other eye? Cut her head off so she wont ever leave me too? Make her like Coco? Oh Velvet please tell me! Neo will be back soon with our food and I would like to know your words of wisdom!"

Ruby stares at Velvet's face, and nods "uh huh" as if hearing a voice and talking with it. "So Coco and I should...Yes, I see. It is about time they joined our club, after all, Our recent addition just wasnt very satisfying for poor Coco".

Ruby looks back at Coco. "Oh yeah! Coco has issues living our ways still but shes coming around, but It seems tk depress her more than numb her. Your advice is definitely best Though I think. What will change her permanently cant be just anyone, it has to be the only other one...Thank you Velvet!"

Ruby kisses the glass jar then lays back onto Coco's lap and looks up at her. "Coco dearrr" Ruby touches Coco's face.

Coco just looks down at Ruby with a very meloncholy expression and says nothing.

Ruby reaches up bringing her head down and nuzzles her nose. "Come oooon smile for Ruby." Coco does a very small side smile and Ruby giggles at it. "There yah goooo! Now! You and I have a special mission to complete. Let me see where Neo is at then we will set off!"

"Fine, Just... can she be a little more friendly with me?" Coco asks.

"Ohhh why do you care how she acts toward you?" Ruby asks intrigued.

"Because...I just do ok" Coco is slightly blushing.

Ruby notices her blush and Answers in short, "Ohhhhh..." she stands up and walks over to the doorway that leads outside. "I will talk to her" Ruby says as she leaves the cabin and shuts the door behind her, leaving Coco alone to stare at Velvet's head.

"...Why...Why has it come to this? (sniffles and tears start coming down) I'm sorry I couldn't save you...and now for some reason I've..." she gasps remembering another person whome she and Velvet got close to. Then she makes a fist and starts punching at the wall realizing that after what she's done, that person could never look at her the same again.

As the scene changes it appears Ruby has been watching her with her phone from a camera and she smirks giggling softly "All according to plan hmm hmmm, Now, Where is my partner in crime." She taps her phone around and messages Neo asking where she is. In a matter of seconds Neo responds, "Close", Ruby gets fluatered and says out loud, "yrrghhfff how close!?" Then Neo jumps onto her back from behind scaring her.

"GAHHH!" Ruby starts pretending she knows karate and chops the air. Then she realizes it's Neo. "Oh Heyyy!... so thats how close you were" Neo nods smiling at her while clinging tightly to her. Neo grabs her phone and types, then shows the screen to Ruby, "Where is Coco?"

Ruby answers,

"Inside, she's breaking down, soon she will be ours. Speaking of, it appears some part of her has developed a soft spot for you"

Neo makes a weird face and tilts her head.

"I know Strange right? (Tone and attitude changes)...Dont encourage it. (Back to normal) Or then again... no, Encourage it, pretend to be her friend, make her like you, (attitude goes back to being dark) Just dont like her back, or else. And Also...weren't you supposed to be finding us food?"

Neo shrugs then does a weird smirk and jumps off of Ruby's back and gestures her to stay. Ruby sighs as Neo heads inside the Cabin.

"Maaan...I'm hungry...(rubs her belly)"

Back in the cabin Neo walks up to Coco. Neo is unaware of the Camera's Ruby's installed. Ruby outwide flips her phone on and watches the two of them.

"huh? Neo? Did Ruby talk to you?" Coco asks as Neo walks up to her.

Neo says nothing and pushes her down against the couch and then sits on her lap and puts her arms over her shoulders. Coco turns red and gets really nervous, "u-uhm Neo I..." Neo slaps her across the face and grabs her by the wrist and squeezes really hard. Coco starts writhing in pain and a tear falls down her cheek. Neo puts her hand to her cheek and wipes the tear away and smiles at her.

Neo reaches for her phone and taps on it, then shows it to Coco, "Someone told me you may have a crush on me. Just know, I like to play rough." Coco blushes and looks up at her.

Neo smirks and slaps her across the face again, grabs her by her collar and yanks her forward with their noses pressed against eachother. Coco's face is bright red as she looks into Neo's eye's, Neo smirks again and doesnt move for a moment, then she punches Coco in the stomache and gets off of her.

Neo taps on her screen and shows it to Coco who is clinching her stomache in pain, "If you want to be my pet, you'll get used to that."

Coco blushes again, still in pain she says, "y-yes..."

Neo smiles and walks back outside, gesturing for Ruby to come in, who pretends like she wasnt watching.

Ruby and Neo walk in together and confidently Stand in front of Coco.

"It's time for our mission" Ruby says to Coco.

Coco just nods still trying to catch her breath from the pain. Neo grabs her and pulls her off of the couch and throws her into the wall next to the door, Coco slams into it and almost falls over.

"You're not going to let a little something like that get you down now are you Coco?" Ruby says tauntingly.

Coco shakes her head and picks herself up and opens and walks out the door, the two of them follow and they close and lock the door.

A ship is flying away in the sky and below where it came from is Sun, Neon, Blake, Yang, and Nora. Returning to the Mountain Glen area. It's the midnight hour and Nora and Yang have trouble seeing too far ahead of them, being as they aren't Faunus.

Nora holds up a tree limb she found jumping at Yang and ahoving it in her face, "LIGHT THISSS!"

Yang nearly falls over it was so sudden. Yang uses her fire to light it and Nora takes it and skips ahead leading the group.

"Boop, Boop, Boopty Boop" Nora says as she skips. The terrain they're walking on is mostly paved so Neon skates looking around.

"So what are we looking for here?" Yang asks.

Blake responds, "Something that came to us in that dream remember?"

Yang responds, "Yeah I dont really dream...".

Nora snorts, " Ok sooooo in the dream it was the 5 of us, We were all walking here at mountain Glen and we got to a position where we could see the city, well what remains of the city! Aaaand and and, Then uhhh...anyone else remember?"

Sun responds, "Then some mysterious figure came to us and warned us of a threat that we had to defeat but we have to be careful fighting."

Blake finishes, "Then the mysterious person..."

she is interrupted by Neon "Who sounded kinda like Velvet!"

Blake talks again, "Y-yeah...anyway, they showed us 3 figures out in the field between here and the city, rushing toward us. As they reached us...I-I woke up..."

"Me too" Sun says,

Neon answers, "Yeah I woke up the minute I even saw the figures".

Nora answers, "I didnt even see them, I started dreaming about sugar and caffein from there before waking up realizing I was licking Ren's head. You shouldve seen his face!" She snorts laughing.

"And that's probably why He wont let you sleep near him again" Blake says smiling.

Yang in the back of the group stops with a concerned look on her face. Everyone notices her stopped in simultation, except nora who it was more than 20 seconds before she noticed and ran back.

Sun asks, "What's up Yang?"

Blake walks up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder and asks worriedly "Are you alright?"

Yang responds in a very serious voice, "...We should turn back, we shouldn't be here."

"What!? But we're already here! We cant turn back now!" Sun exclaims.

"We shouldve brought everyone else...we shouldnt have followed a stupid dream..." Yang says looking scared.

"Yang, Nothing scares you, why are you saying this now?" Blake asks beginning to worry.

Yang answers as she takes a deep breath lowering her arm,

"I had the dream...but it wasnt the part you guys had...we were fighting those figures in mine...we lost, someone I couldnt see lost their life, and The 3...i-it was..."

"LOOK!" Neon shouts pointing out toward the city. Quick rustling movement between them and the city can be seen in a field.

"No no no no no no no!" Yang starts chanting holding her head. "Its too late we cant stop this!" Yang freaks out and slumps down.

No one is sure what to do but in an instant, the 3 Faunus are grabbed and pulled down to the field below. Yang and Nora are left there. Nora hugs Yang and tells her, "Come on! If we dont get down there your dream is going to really come true! maybe even worse!"

Yang rocks back and fourth freaking out, and Nora just makes an aggrivated sound, she grabs Yang and jumps down into the field holding her.

As they fall onto the scene each person is fighting an individual, all 3 figures keep continually trying to blind them so they cant make them out until Nora intervines and blasts on through on her hammer with the lit torch in hand, the faces of figures Yang sees, everyone sees, are

Ruby, Neo, and Coco.

Yang gasps and jumps up screaming , "NOOO I WONT LET IT HAPPEN NOOO!" while sprinting toward the 3 of them.

Ruby And Neo smirk, they kick everyone but Neon out of the way, and Ruby runs after Nora keeping her Busy. Neo walks up to Coco and puts her hand on her shoulder and shows her her phone, "This is your destiny, seize it."

Coco looks down, then up and directly at Neon.

Shocked Neon yells at her, "I thought Ruby killed you!?"

Coco only shakes her head and transforms her purse into her gun, Neon starts freaking out and trying to take her skates off that are stuck in the mud. Blake and Sun try to run up at her but Neo runs out and pushes them back continually. Yang runs up and is stopped by Ruby who appears holding Nora, with Penny's sword in front of her throat.

"Take another step Yang and I'll kill Nora!" Ruby says to her determined.

Yangs hand shakes and she starts tearing and tries to appeal to Ruby, "Why are you still doing this!? Why would you hurt us! Why would you kill your friends!"

Ruby responds with,

"Because, you would all leave me too...It's better I kill you myself before someone else so You can be with me forever."

Yang responds, "That's insane! Ruby You've lost your mind! What would dad, or better yet what would your mom say if she saw you like this!?"

Yang starts crying and Ruby gasps.

Yang still tries to talk sense into her, "Please ruby...Let Nora Go and don't let Coco kill Neon...I dont know what You did to Coco but please...I'm begging you!"

Yang cries exponentially and she falls to the ground feeling powerless. Ruby's resolve comes back and she gets serious holding the sword closer to Nora's neck and whispers into her ear, "You're going to watch, as I take everything from you, Including Ren".

Nora's eyes light up and she screams a howl so loud grimm in the fields fly away, At that moment Ruby Turns her to see Coco's gun fully transformed, Ruby rushes away and appears behind Coco. Everyone else watches as Neon stares death in the face.

Ruby puts her hand on Coco's shoulder and whispers in her ear, "Kill her, sacrifice her for Velvet".

Coco looks down, then up, as a tear runs down her face, she looks determined and like she's been possessed, she unleashes a full blast on Neon, blood splatters everywhere as bullet after bullet rips her apart.

Nora rushes at Ruby and Coco, Neo pushes Blake and Sun back again, and fights them so they turn to look at Yang, Coco stops firing at Neon and turns to shoot at Nora, with a lustful look in her eyes, looking even further gone and demented.

Ruby whispers to Coco, "make her watch this"

Nora runs around avoiding the bullets, but she doesnt realize, Coco is running her until she sees Yang from a distance. Where Ruby appears next to Yang when Nora is far away enough and in View.

Ruby puts her hand on Yangs head and says, "Sis, I love you, But I cant ever let you leave me, you will suffer a fate worse than Coco. You will be with me forever."

Ruby pushes her down and cuts off her other arm with Penny's sword, she kisses her sister and jumps off of her body. Still kissing her Ruby yanks Yang up off the ground by her hair.

Ruby throws Penny's sword down, Throws yang up in the air and takes Her Crescent Rose, and slices Yang's Head off.

Blake turns into a crying fury. Her emotions and anger run out of control and make her semblence start going to nuclear proportions of being unstable. Blake releases multuple copies everywhere.

Ruby grabs Penny's sword, and Yang's head. Neo slices off Neon's ears and points Coco to them, who grabs them, along with her glowstick weapons.

Neo and Coco quickly attach themselves to Ruby who as fast as she can holding onto everyone, rushes away from there, as Blake goes into a an unstopable insane state. Sun and Nora angry and upset too try to calm themselves and rush to Blake trying to help her calm down. Blake not only shouts at them but begins fighting both of them. Saying it's their fault Her Beloved died by her own sister.

She attacks Nora and Sun with intent to kill. Off in the distance is another ship coming in that can only see whats happening and be unable to stop or help anything. Watching everything helplessly is Weiss, Ren, Neptune, and Jaune.

The 4 of them lower their heads, watching as Blake tears apart her friends.

Ruby stops at the city ruins out of breath and energy, she, Coco, and Neo look out as they see Blake has lost her mind, and the 3 of them smile as Blake kills Sun. Nora seeing shes outmatched Takes her Hammer and speeds away as fast as possible out of her field of copies and toward Mountain Glen.

Blake Screams in pain after she gives up chasing Nora and her copies all explode in a big fireball consuming the entire surrounding area between the city remains and mountain glenn.

Ruby, Coco, and Neo walk into the city, watching this, seeing the ship where Weiss and her companions are.

Ruby and Neo smile and lead Coco to their old hideout in the city. They gather old equipment and preserve Neon's ear's and Yang's head. Ruby stuffs Yang's head in her backpack and presents Coco with a gift, "I saved this for you, I figured it would be a bigger impact than her ears and weapons." Ruby presents Coco with Neon's fangs and eyeball. Coco takes them and stares at them, she closes her eyes and holds them up to her chest as she inhales deep.

She grabs a nearby tool and knocks her own canines out, which shocks and worries Ruby who starts trying to stop and calm her down. Neo just smiles and watches as Coco puts Neon's teeth forcibly in her own gums, making them her own with tools Neo kept laying around. Coco then puts the eyeball and ears in a preservation Jar.

Ruby hugs Coco who has completely lost her mind, and says to Ruby, "Let's kill them all."

Ruby hugs her closer, opening her eyes she smiles big. Then Neo smirks crossing her arms leaning back against the rubble and looks up at the moon, as Ruby goes from giggling to Laughing in the most maniacle hysterically evil tone, she stands back and stares at the flames that can be seen from Blake's meltdown and Coco begins to laugh with her.

Back on the ship where Weiss, Neptune, Ren, and Jaume are, the laughter can be heard. They recover a Badly injured Nora who has a broken arm and a big gash on her leg along with a couple bloody scratches on her other leg. Ren tries to doctor her up.

In the moonlight Weiss looks out at everything that occured in the field of flames, thinking of it all, and saying only this,

"Ruby...I can never forgive you for this."

Weiss walks back inside the ship and the scene ends.

END CH 13


	15. Chapter 14 Old friends & Ruby's Mind

A short week later

Ruby returns to the cabin alone and sits down with Velvet's head and talks to her.

"Velvet, what do I do? My heart will always love Weiss but now I think I've fallen in love with Neo AND Coco. (pauses as if listening to velvet) what was that?...oh...what!? N-no I didnt! ...ok fine I did kiss Coco! ...I didnt do more then kiss her!...oh shutup and Just tell me what to do! Penny only tells me to kill, you're the only voice that says more. What should I do? Talk to...but what do I do if she doesnt love me anymore?...Make her?...Yes I see. Should I find and use Blake in this game? Heh...heh...HEHHHEHEH" Ruby laughs hysterically and the scene goes dark.

Weiss, Nora, and Jaune appear in the new setting. They're walking around an unfamiliar small town coming up to a shop to eat. Nora makes odd noises sitting down. Weiss says to her concerned, "A-are you alright Nora?".

"Oh yeah! totally fine!" Nora responds smiling big as if nothing could ever bother her, even though one arm is held in a sling and her legs are heavily bandaged up.

Jaune looks down at the menu in front of him and he sulks seeing "Today's Special, Fish!" On the menu.

Weiss puts her hand on his shoulder and sulks a little with him, but tries to hide it.

Nora butts in "Ah come on you two! We can't let things get us down! We gotta keep movin forward!" Her enthusiam is enough to make them try.

"Can I get a rice bowl with some sushi!" Jaune asks the guy running the kitchen.

Weiss feeling she should be adventerous says, "Suprise me, whatever you wanna make"

Nora asks, "NOODLES WITH TOOOOONS OF FATTY MEAT AND TOP IT OFF WITH A SHOT OF CAFFEINATED ANYTHING!" Jaune and Weiss look at her strangely. The guy dissappears for a moment then reappears. Nora's has a layer of highly concentrated energy drink on top of 2 eggs and some steak.

Weiss's mystery ended up being a terriyaki noodle bowl with shrimp, chicken, and vegatables. She takes a few bites and comments, "Sir...Not bad, not something I would normally order."

Jaune's got a special sauce on it with some vegatables. He gobbles it down as if he hasnt eattin for months. All of them enjoying their meals are visited by two older looking gentlemen wearing hats who sit down next to them, they remove their hats and look over at the 3 of them, Weiss drops her silverware and her jaw. Jaune just looks in awe and Nora continues eatting while staring, then realizes who they are.

"OH MY GOSHHHH HEYYYY!" Nora greets them.

"Hey their kiddo's, How yah been?" the first says.

"Now now Qrow, they aren't children anymore."

"Ahh I guess you're right Ozpin. Oh Food maker guy, Get me some Bourbon with a noodle bowl, I'm talkin the alcoholic kind!"

Ozpin shakes his head and asks for "Just a cup of coffee, in my Mug you promised to have clean for me."

The owner dissappears and reppears in a flash with everything, then starts drinking a cup of coffee themself from a thermis.

Weiss recognizes the thermis and says, "Wait! are you ... Proffessor Oobleck!?"

"How many times Must I tell you, It's DOCTOR Oobleck." He responds.

Nora snorts and gets very excited, "Well will yah look at that! It's been sooooo long sense we've seen you guys! What are you doing herrre?"

"We've been here a little while. Relocated just before the Grimm attack." Qrow answers.

"Yes! We tried to warn people of the coming events but most did not listen, but we did manage to safely save as many as we could before the attacks and during!" Oobleck answers.

"Yes but after was unfortunately a failed attempt." Ozpin answers.

"How did you know something was going to happen?" Weiss questions them.

Oobleck answers, "Why History miss Schnee! Did you not learn from our venture to Mountain Glen the first time? By studying the past failures, we can learn what happened, why it did, and hopefully prevent future mistakes!"

"We were out walking one day when We spotted a familiar face. Miss Ruby Rose, she was walking around alone, seemed lost, and of course I hadn't forgotten your last moment with her Miss Schnee. So i confronted her alone...

Flashback scene;

"Why hello there Ruby"

Startled and afraid she jumps and sees its Ozpin.

"O-oh h-heyyy! (starts backing away slowly) u-uhm I-Iii..."

Ozpin holds his hand up and assures her, "You need not worry I am not here for your capture, or to bring you harm. What I wish to know is, why you are here still."

Ruby answer's Nervously, "W-Well I...I'm here because..."

Ozpin answers for her, "Because You regret what you did to someone you love?"

Ruby does a guilty but emberrased smile and pose, "W-well (snort) m-maybe I uhhh..."

"It is alright to make mistakes, We learn from our experiences, good and bad. What matters is that we learn from them. Have you learned from your attack on Weiss?"

Ruby nervously answers, "Well I uhhh..."

He thinks for a moment then answers her, "I won't stop you whatever your intentions, I would just like to know the truth from you, what does you really want?"

Ruby's nervousness dissappears and she answers honestly, "What I want... Is to kill everyone. I lost...Penny..PENNY! She was my best frrriend! I had Weiss and others still but then Pyrrah died too! I saw it, it was...horrifying!...And ever sense then I cant get the image out of my head of both of their death's. Then my team split up, Weiss It wasn't her fault, but Yang and Blake...they abandoned me...So i left, to move forward I..."

Ozpin Answers her with, "Are you sure you understand it wasn't Weiss's fault? Perhaps you hold a grudge against her as well (drinks from his coffe mug)."

Ruby realizes he's right and answers, "...Ok yes...No matter what...she left me, My only other friend. I tried to keep moving forward for Jaune and his team, for Pyrrah and Penny. But then on our journey I started hearing voices, Penny's and Pyrrah's. I tried to shut them out, but they just kept coming, and getting louder and Louder! One day I seperated myself from the group, and foujd a secluded area and talked to the voices. They talked back and told me ...Everyone will leave me eventually, I will be forced to see them all die before my own eyes. So what's wrong if I'm the one who takes their life? Im at least in control of it! And then.. I killed one person secretly, a nobody, a lone student who dissappeared from Beacon. I heard their voice after killing them, and I realized, If The ones most precious to me wont be by my side forever, I can kill them and they will be with me forever. So I started practicing, training, going about things like Normal. I was still of sound mind, mostly... I... the loneliness got to me though, i became desperate for love, because reality would hit me you know! So, I asked weiss that day...how she felt. She wouldnt give me a straight answer, so without a second thought I immediately feared rejection, and instead of just killing her, (gets very dark and demented sounding) I wanted her to suffer! I wanted to ravage her whether she gave me permission or not! She was MINE! And NOTHING was going to change that!

The only way i felt I wouldnt be tempted to return to kill her was if I attacked someone else. So I nabbed two first year faunus students and violated and killed both of them.

They were best friends...(licks her lips getting a rush) I made one watch while I stripped and molested the other. I cut them up and made them bleed and I drank their blood even. Th-then I (she starts shaking) I-I kissed the other one forcing them to drink their best friends blood, I cut off their hand and molested their friend with it. Th-then I (she drools) I kissed them all over, And slit their best friends throat, with no hands, they couldnt touch me, or, throw their dead best friend off as i threw their body on top of them. Oh they struggled, but they had no energy as I cut off their best friends little Bunny ears and foelrce fed them their best friends ears. I made them choke on them. I-I-I took the ears out of their mouth and told them if they didnt want to die they would have to choke the same on their friends private parts.

Yeahhh (clearly enjoying reflecting on it all)...I made a girl Cat faunus have sex with a dead male bunny faunus. Oh it was s-s-s-soooo EXCITING! When the girl wouldnt stop crying I finally kissed her and stabbed a pair of pliars into her chest and ripped out her heart.

...That was enough to satiate my lust for Weiss. At least for a while... I have my sights on her again, I want her...But I...I feel horrible for hurting her, I want her to love me but...she probably could never love me after everything I've done."

Ozpin stands there for a moment taking everything in, and then says this, "...Ruby, You have to decide, you may be able to be with Weiss, if you let go of the past. The rest is up to you to figure out."

Ozpin walks away then and dissappears into the darkness in almost an instant.

END CH 14


	16. Chapter 15 Preperations

DBRR Ch 15;

Back in present time, Weiss and even Nora's jaw's couldnt drop any lower nor could their faces look anymore like a ghost if someone put makeup on them. Jaune's face on the other hand is green and Oobleck tosses a bucket up on the counter, which he throws up in, heavily.

Oobleck speaks next, "from that day, we watched her, Qrow followed her everywhere as he has her entire life. After her indecisiveness landed one death after another, many of which resembling Penny or Pyrrah's death, we had to investigate. While Qrow kept tabs on her as much as he could, Ozpin and I investigated the surrounding areas. Grimm activity was rising, They were not attacking, but venturing away from our borders, as they did at Mountain Glen when your team joined me miss Schnee. But these grimm venturing around, were much worse and clearly more frieghtening looking than those grimm were. When Qrow informed us of miss Scarlatina's death, we knew we had to move fast."

Qrow then answers, "But it clearly wasn't fast enough, no one would believe us without proof. So we tried getting some, but it was already too late, some people we talked to early enough believed us and escaped, but many didn't. I haven't even been able to get close enough to Ruby she's so aware now. The only one who can get close is Ozpin."

"and I happened to be on that ship watching everything from start to finish miss Valkyrie. I am, deeply sorry for what you had to endure there. It is time though that we stop watching and waiting. Planning has cost us our home, our friends and our families. We are ready to move forward and take the fight to them."

"Do you know where they're staying then?" Weiss asks.

Qrow answers, "Yeah, I just so happened to come across it one day while scoping around. I recognized the trail Neo left behind and saw the horrors they keep inside that place. We know where they are, where their home is. It's time we strike at them."

"That is why we appeared to you all here. We want to do it, and we need every huntsman and huntress that are left to bring them down" Ozpin answers.

Weiss grabs Qrow's drink and gulps it down, he responds "Heyyy!" and she slams it down. "Let go get them".

The scene appears on a small flying ship with Weiss, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Neptune, And a small group of Huntsman and Huntress consisting of, Flynt, Sage, May, Octavia, Gwen, and Ciel. They all Stand before Ozpin, Oobleck, and Qrow. Ozpin asks the leader of the group to step forward and give a speech to everyone.

Weiss steps up and Ozpin, Qrow, and Oobleck fall back in line observing and listening.

"Fellow Huntsman and Huntress. Today, We face the greatest threat to this world sense Cinder Fall and Salem. There are not as many as we used to have, but I assure you, today will mark the end of that! We have lost many of our friends to the blight of The Crimson Rose. She has reaped our hearts, stolen our innocense, and brought despair onto our lands. She won't stop until we're all dead. So today, we fight back against her cruel nature, her and her team of criminals. Neo, who was with Roman under Cinder's treaterous command. Coco, who was once one of us, but chose to kill her friend and damn herself. Then we have one unaccounted for unstable person whome it's likely will show, her name is Blake Belladonna, she was once a friend of mine, a teammate, but today she is an enemy. Miss Belladonna struck Nora Valkyrie with intent to kill, and murdered Sun Wukong. We don't know what to expect, but we do know they will have some sort of army at the ready waiting for us.

What I can tell you is our goal, to kill Ruby Rose. Her reign must end, before she takes over this world. Whatever happens today, Fight hard, fight bravely, The world is watching as we stop The Crimson Reaper. (turns and stands with her army behind her as she faces the sun setting) FOR REMNANT AND FOR OUR LOVED ONES, WE WILL BE VICTORIOUSSS!"

A loud echo of cheers and battle crys can be heard from the small ship coming closer to Ruby's location, where Neo, Coco, and Ruby stand on a hilltop near their home watching, and readying themselves.

"Well the time has come, Are you ready to join us?" Ruby says looking behind her

Blake appears and says to Ruby in a cold voice, "Show me her".

Ruby holds out Yang's head to Blake, who looks upon it. With a tear in her eye she closes her eyes and says to Ruby.

"I will remain with my team, this is how we must do things, to be together with Yang forever, I will follow you Ruby. (opens her eyes, her aura rising) Let's kill them all."

Ruby laughs and puts Yangs head in her backpack and turns staring at the ship. Coco smiles opening her mouth showing Neon's fangs, she also appears to have Velvet's left eye in her left eye socket. Neo crosses her arms smiling big at Ruby. Ruby address's her team,

"Let's show them what kind of strength you gain from pain, loneliness, and despair. They will witness our full POWERRR!"

The ship comes in sight where Weiss and Ruby's eyes meet, very far distance away still but they can still lock eyes.

Ruby screams Raising her hands to the air and thousands of grimm start pooring through the forest and gather around their hill. The grimm all begin howling and making whatever noises each various breed of creature makes, directing all of their noise at Weiss and her group.

Weiss shouts back as does her group, Weiss and her group leap off of the ship and shout battlecry's as they rain down on the grimm and Ruby's team for the final assault.

END CH 15


	17. Chapter 16 The Final Battle Begins

DBRR CH 16;

Grimm roar as Weiss and her comerads land onto trees and on top of the grimm to land safely.

Weiss freezes a horde of 12 incoming grimm and May lands in a tree some yards away. May steady's herself and blasts the grimm to peices with one shot.

Meanwhile, Ren, Nora, and Jaune ended up falling on top of a flying grimm. They attack it carefully, until Nora just slams her hammer down on it and it goes soaring downward. Ren grabs Jaune then grabs onto Nora's Hammer and they soar to the next flying Grimm. They perch on top of it and try to stay on top as best they can.

Ren and Nora use their guns and shoot down all the other aerial grimm they can. While Jaune tries to steer the grimm by yanking on its furr...which clearly does not work very well and it starts shaking violontly around. The grimm flips upside down, and The 3 of them grip on tightly trying to stay on. The grimm then swoops rushing forward and flipping upside down. Nora and Ren acrobatically jump to seperate smaller flying Grimm. Jaune just falls off into a tree.

Ren and Nora quickly learn how to manipulate the lesser grimm's flight pattern. They fly around the area trying to shoot any further grimm they see. They fly past Octavia, Sage and Ciel who are fighting a horde of large Beowolves.

The 3 of them Nod at eachother and do a combo attack, Octavia blinds the surrounding grimm. Sage instantaniously does a blast into the sky holding onto Ciel. Ciel is thrusts downward from above and kills all blinded Grimm in the area.

As Sage flies back downward, Gwen is seen flying past and goes directly for Ruby's team thrusting knife after knife at them as she flings herself faster toward them. Flynt and Neptune follow not far behind Gwen. Nora and Ren grab Flynt and Neptune as they begin to drop to the ground. They follow Gwen toward Ruby's team.

Neo steps forward and Blocks all incoming attacks from Gwen with her umbrella. As the other 4 get closer and begin firing on them Ruby's team jumps backward and rushes down the backside of the hill. Neo opens her umbrella and faces off with Gwen. Nora amd Ren quickly change course and head toward the back hillside.

Jaune finally comes off of the tree he was in and immediately is ran into by grimm tramplong him. In fact they just run him over and keep moving forward toward the hill. Jaune just lays on the ground in a daze in pain. Octavia walks up to him and helps him up.

"Come on Jaune we've gotta follow the others!" Octavia Leads the 3 of them toward the hill. Until stopped by a Deathstalker grimm.

"Oh not one of you agaiiiiin!" Jaune whines.

A little scared Octavia backs up. Jaune steps forward swallowing his fears and takes lead directing Octavia's team on how to kill it.

Sprinting past them is Ozpin, Qrow, and Oobleck on a Goliath. The Goliath is uncaring of them on it's back and seems intent on rampaging toward its goal.

As the Goliath nears the mountain, Ozpin jumps off and jumps into Gwen and Neo's fight, deflecting attacks from Neo. Gwen doesnt back down and fights alongside Ozpin.

Ozpin blocks Neo's advances while Gwen Launches her knives at Neo. Then Ozpin pushes forward. The two of them eventually back Neo into a wall and she looks around on both sides of her, then forward. Neo continues blocking all attacks long enough to watch their movements, taking a few hits to test their movements. After a couple more knife wounds and a smack to the knee from Ozpin, Neo sees her oppertunity and Strikes through the array of knives. Ozpin thinks to go on the offense, But Neo strikes past Ozpin stabbing straight into Gwen. Neo releases fast and dissappears before she can be struck.

Gwen hits the ground bleeding out of her wound. Ozpin tries to bandage Gwen up but exclaims that it's a deep wound and is possibly a poisonious one. Gwen starts getting afraid she's going to die. Ozpin tells her to sit and rest or the poison will spread and kill her quicker.

Octavia gets to Gwen and worries what's happened. Ozoin explains to her she's been hit and possibly poisoned. Octavia springs into action and grabs her blade, undoing the bandaged wound. Octavia puts her lips on the wound and tries to suck any poison out fast. Unfortunately for Gwen, after Octavia believes she has sucked enough of the poison out she grabs her sword and burns the remaining infection with extreme heat ceasing any further bleeding with embers/fire fire.

Gwen winces and tears in pain as she feels the fire burning heavily. Octavia holds onto her partner and tells the rest of them to move forward, she will stay behind and protect Gwen while she recovers.

Everyone nods and moves forward, specifically they run around different sides of the hill. May catches up just behind the group and climbs up to the top of the hill gaining as much advantage as she can.

Everyone reaches Ruby's team and attack all 4 of them. Ruby sees the Sniper up on the hill and knows they are at a disadvantage. Ruby directs her team toward a direction in the field of forest.

Neo and Blake block all incoming attacks as Coco Jumps onto Ruby's back and she sprints off. Blake leaves more than one copy behind running away as Soon as Ruby takes off. Neo dissappears in a flash as soon as Blake has sprinted away.

Everyone doesnt give up or stop. They immediately give chase to Ruby's team. Everone but Octavia and Gwen rush toward the direction they ran. Blake's Copies act as a minefield, but no one realizes it until everyone is in the center and Ruby's team is free of the blast radius. Blake unleashes her unstable fury and explodes the entire field.

Ozpin and Weiss try protecting everyone from the blast, Jaune attemptes as well his shield could only protect in front of him.

As the smoke clears and fires scorch the area, everyone stands up trying to recover from the blast. Mostly everyone is ok, but Ciel, May and Nora took the hardest hits.

The 3 of them have quite a bit of missing peices of clothing that were synged, or just plain burst into flames.

Nora is missing a majority of her clothing except undergarments. All that remains for her otherwise is a small bit of her top that remains very burned, and the lining for her skirts waste area. Her hair is synged on the edges.

Ciel is missing the left side and back part of her skirt. Ciel tries to keep her skirt up but it just keeps falling so she decides to just throw it off. Ciel's hat is all that remains in perfect condition, her hair however got synged a bit. Her watch also melted to her skin.

May on the other hand, her clothes have various burn holes and her beanie took the most damage being mostly burned up. Her hair has been darkened by the flames. Her Sniper has taken some damage, it's salvagable but limited on how much she will be able to use it until it's fixed.

The only other person who took damage is Ren who's shoes burned off and his weapons are discolored.

Everyone tries to collect themselves and check for any further damaged things. Weiss tries to soothe Ciel's wrist where her watch melted by using her ice on it.

Ciel falls onto Weiss as she feels extreme pain from it. Weiss pats her head holding her while she tries to heal it freezing it further. She lets up on the ice realizing she may be causing her to burn further. Weiss rips off a bottom part of her combat skirt, and wraps it around the wound and lightly freezes the cloth and says to her, "There, it should heal now, We can disinfect when this is over."

Ciel responds, "Thank You"

Everyone else just looos flustered at their own damages. Weiss uses what energy she can to try and ice anyone else's burn spots.

As it grows darker May looks through her sniper and Catch's the flash of Ruby's rose's far off in the distance. Everyone whos taken damage takes a deep breath. Then everyone rushes forward toward the movement.

They catch up to who they think is Blake but is another copy tricking everyone.

Blake is the last to get caught up with The goal area and not far behind her even after the trick is Weiss's group. When Ruby's team comes into view they see where it all is ment to end, where it began.

The ruins of the Vytal Festival's Arena.

END CH 16


	18. Chapter 17 True Ending

DBRR Ch 17/ 18 Original End;

but instead she stabs through a copy of blake, and right into Ruby.

Weiss gasps and removes her sword fast and jumps to Ruby's side. "Oh my gosh Ruby! Are youalright please be ok!" Ruby smiles and coughs up blood and says, "You hit...a vital organ (cough cough) Before I die.."

"NO NO! You cant die please domt die on me ruby!"

"Weiss listen, (she touches her cheek) Know, I love you, I always will, All of this...was for you...ughhhh..." Ruby Blacks out as blood drains from her body all over weiss's dress, changing the color to a Reddish Purple. Weiss cries and holds Ruby in her arms rocking her gently, Ruby opens her eyes for a moment and says with her last bit of energy, "Weiss...Kiss me..." Weiss cries not realizing she was alive still and quickly gives her what she wanted. The first person to kiss her back, Ruby kisses Weiss as she dies in her arms and blood rushes out of ruby's mouth into Weiss's, Weiss doesnt stop, she just tears heavier and kisses her deeper swallowing her blood. She grabs Penny'ss sword from Ruby and stabs it into Ruby's heart, where Ruby seems to relax as she rests in peace. "grab her Body Neo and hold it over me" Weiss demands Neo to do, Neo nods smirking as she understands. Ruby's body dangling above Weiss's head, she stabs the sword in deeper then pulls it out fast, blood rushes down over her head dying her hair Crimson Red. She openes her eye and says, "...Rip it out" Neo tilts her head, "Rip out...her left eye." Coco being the only one who seems to understand grabs Ruby and throws her bloody corpse to the ground and rips out Ruby's left eye, Blake and May hold Weiss down as Neo digs out operating tools from Ruby's backpack and Neo and Coco unbandage Weiss's empy eye socket and attach Ruby's eye to hers, she of course, screams and shrills in pain feeling all of this. The shock is enough to make her want to die, but she pushes through, using it to fuel her despair and anger. When it is all complete, She sits up and everyone kneels beside her looking forward.

EPILOGUE;

Weiss and her team stand a top the hill near Neo's cabin.

Weiss says, "I will carry On Ruby's Legacy. She and her friends wikl be with me forever. Coco, May, Neo, Blake, and Myself are The 5 Reapers of The Apocalypse. Carrying the will of our Crimson Reaper, our Beloved Ruby Rose, we will purge the World of Remnant."

Weiss carry's Ruby's head in a jar. The other heads of the dead she keeps at her new underground home laid in a line.

Neo knew Ruby's plan was to die and make Weiss the true Reaper of the world all along, sad though she may be for losing someone she had fallen for, she follows and seeks the affection of the new leader.

Coco now has Neon's ears surgically attached to her head.

Blake carry's Yang's head with her in a backpack, the same as Weiss does with Ruby's head.

Blake found Penny's other swords from the arena. She has fashioned two of the swords into looking like her Gambol shrould, but performing better.

Weiss carries the sword of Penny's that Ruby used to slay hundreds of people. She has fashioned it into a perfect replica of her Myrtenaster.

May, has re-built her weapon into looking like Crescent Rose. May took some minor damage during the final fight and her beanie got ripped up, so she took Ciel's hat and used it to fix her Beanie making her part of it.

They leave the real Crescent Rose with the severed heads in their cave hideout, as no one has the strength or skill to wield it. With Crescent Rose is a recovered treasure, Penny's head.

Her head is sitting on electrical wiring as they try to bring her back to life for Ruby, and to usher in A plan to purge that Ruby would be proud of.

END OF THE CRIMSON REAPER


	19. Chapter 17 Alternate Ending

Weiss stabs at with her sword blake. Instead she stabs through a copy of blake, and right into Ruby.

Weiss gasps and removes her sword fast and jumps to Ruby's side. "Ruby You Idiot! Are you ok?!" Ruby smiles and coughs up blood and says, "You hit... (cough cough) Before I die.."

"NO NO! You cant die! dont die on me ruby!"

"Weiss listen, (she touches her cheek) Know, I love you, I always will, All of this...was for you..." blood starts draining from Ruby's body all over weiss's dress, changing the color to a Reddish Purple. Weiss cries and holds Ruby in her arms rocking her gently.

Ruby opens her eyes for a moment and says with her last bit of energy, "Weiss...Kiss me..." Weiss cries not realizing she was alive still and quickly gives Ruby what she wants, The first person to ever kiss Ruby back.

Ruby kisses Weiss as she dies in her arms and blood rushes out of ruby's mouth into Weiss's. Weiss doesnt stop, she just tears heavier and kisses her deeper swallowing her blood.

Weiss grabs Penny's sword from Ruby and pushes Ruby gently away from her. She takes Penny's sword and slices her own wrists, hard. She holds her wrists, over Ruby's injury and pushes her blood inside of her. Weiss falls vackward blacking out and Ruby falls on top of her, their blood falling onto Weiss's head, dying it crimson red.

Weiss Gasps waking up coughing and looks around the hospital room she's in.

May walks up and puts her hand on Weiss's shoulder and says, "Eeeasy, You lost a lot of blood don't move around too much."

Weiss answers, "Wh...where am I...How am I...where's Ruby!?"

May replies, "Calllm down, Ruby is here too"

Weiss answers beginning to cry, "You mean she!..."

Blake answers from a nearby chair holding onto a book, "No she's alive, for now. The doctors and...some other people, said they can keep her stable. But the only way she can come out of it alive is if she gets an essence left behind by her mother."

Weiss confused asks, "What does that mean?"

In walks Ozpin, "It means you must go and find her mothers remains, She will have left something for her daughter behind."

Weiss answers, "Ozpin!? Wh...What happened to you where did..."

He answers, "To prepare future generations for the world they will rule, they cannot have their hands held. Only can they be given information and helped to reach their goal. Your path has changed, but you did stop a destiny that was coming. Ruby was supposed to die, and you take over as the new Reaper leading her team. It seems your actions have changed the course of what is to come. Maybe you still will be. Maybe you will turn this group around. Or maybe You will find an adventure and a life that no one can predict. Only you can follow and change your own destiny, and in doing so you have the power to change the fate of others lives you touch."

Ozpin stands out of the way as Oobleck roles Ciel in in a wheelchair.

Weiss gasps filled with suprise and joy. She tries to get up to hug her. In forgetting her own Injuries, she almost fall off the bed. May grabs her and helps her sit up but urgers her, "Weiss your injuries were too severe you can't get up yet!"

Ciel smiles, and nods her head toward Weiss gesturing to get closer. Ciel tries to speak, "Its been...a long time...Thank you weiss, I'm so glad you're okay."

Oobleck says, "yesss, she hasnt spoken to anyone sense she found out what happened to you. Yet here she is talking and smiling. You have something powerful in the bonds you form miss Schnee, Don't take them forgranted."

Weiss takes everything in feeling slightly puzzled as she thinks everything over. Then a question comes to her mind, "Can I...see Ruby?"

Ozpin answers, "She is in the room next to yours, being kept on heavy survelliance. We wouldnt want her attacking anyone here if she woke up, we also dont want anything unfortunate to happen to her. If someone decided to inact violonce upon her."

Weiss sees a cloaked person in the corner of the room just standing there, "Hey I just noticed you, who are you?"

The cloked person just looks over at Weiss. Ozpin answers for them, "That Weiss is Ruby's right hand Neo. I suggested she wear that as to not draw attention to anyone, including the authoritys."

Weiss asks, "If she's so dangerous, why keep her...why keep her, ruby, and everyone else here...running free?"

Oobleck answers, "We are all in charge of our own destiny's as Ozpin has said. But our paths can change. If a deranged monster were to bring 2 helpless injured creatures here trying to save their lives and protect them. We would not harm the creature, even if the creature was responsible for one of their injuries. We are all living creatures. Part of moving forward is studying the past, but also knowing, when it belongs there."

Ozoin reiterates, "Neo and the rest of Ruby's team brought you, her, and Ciel here. They searched for any other survivors in the field and found none. Some bodies were even unaccounted for, (looking at Neo) including a very old Robotic one."

Neo shrugs in response.

Weiss takes everything in and looks around at everyone.

Ozpin says a final word, "This group cares about you as much as they care about Ruby. I beleive they will follow you as they do her. You know where to start looking."

As Ozpin begins to leave the room Oobleck says, "Heal your wounds girls, Your friend is counting on you."

Oobleck leans down by Ciel's ear and she shakes her head at him. He nods and leaves the room leaving her there with Weiss and the ones who harmed her. May walks over to Ciel. Ciel gets a little scared as may soeaks to her, "Would you like to be closer to Weiss?"

Ciel nods nervously and May gently moves her next to Weiss. Ciel looks down at Weiss who smiles at her. Weiss takes and holds Ciel's hand.

Blake continues reading her book, and everyone else is watching, waiting, for the time to move forward.

THE CRIMSON REAPER END

THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL! If you aren't happe with the end, I will post the original chapters of 17/18 that went a different direction entirely. Plllease give reviews letting me know what you thought everyone! If you pay close attention to the part where Ozpin mentioned Weiss changed her fate, that fate was the original story. If you want to see it just make a reviw stating so and why. Give me full detailed responses on what you liked and didnt like about this fanfic so I know where I should go with Things in the Sequal. As it stands the sequal has a plot, clearly, but orignally with what I had ib mind it was, "Weiss and her team shall burn the world in Ruby's name and do things they beleive Ruby would want."

So let me know!


End file.
